Come What May
by GilmoreGal25
Summary: Sequel to: Poison & Wine This story picks up two months after where Poison & Wine left Derek and Hailey and their relationship. They try to stay strong come what may... Derek/OC
1. Two Months Later

**HERE IT IS! I'm sorry it's so incredibly late. I had the hardest time writing this. Thank you for being so patient! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Two months after the craziest time of Hailey's life, it was the holidays. Hailey and her family were back in New York to spend Christmas and New Year's with Alyssa's family. The night before Christmas Eve they were visiting Alyssa's parents Jacob and Marion in their independent living community. Alyssa's brother Frank, his wife Casey, and their son Brady were there as well.

Brady was telling everyone about how stressful it has been for him applying to college the past few months and how his girlfriend was going through the same thing. And this whole time Hailey had to keep her mouth shut about Derek. Her parents and Derek agreed to keep the family out of it because Alyssa had already gone through the struggle of getting her parents, mainly her father, to accept her relationship with Jason being ten years older than her. And now Hailey was in a similar relationship and they didn't want to put that on Alyssa's conservative parents.

While the family was hanging out, the door to her grandparents' apartment was open in case any of their friends wanted to stop in and visit. When Aaron was in the middle of telling one of his soccer stories an older gentleman entered the doorway on a motorized scooter, a cannula in his nose attached to a tank of oxygen.

"Am I interrupting?" he asked and Hailey's grandfather laughed and shook his head.

"Come on in!" he said waving his hand. "Everyone, this is my friend Gerard."

"They play cards and watch golf together every day," Marion explained to the family and Hailey's ears perked up at the name Gerard, recognizing it from past conversations with Derek but remembering he never told her what the whole deal was.

"Gerard this is our son Frank, our daughter-in-law Casey, and our grandson Brady," Jacob said as they all shook hands. "And our daughter Alyssa, our son-in-law Jason, our other grandson Aaron, and our only darling granddaughter Hailey."

"Well it's nice to finally meet you all. I've seen all of your pictures and heard so many stories I feel like I know you," Gerard said with a laugh.

"It's nice to meet you too," Jason said. "Did your family come out for the holidays?"

"No, my son doesn't… he doesn't speak to me anymore. And my daughter died about a year ago."

"I'm so sorry," Alyssa said softly and Gerard shook his head.

"No bother. The company here is all right. Most days."

"Hey now," Jacob said causing Gerard to laugh.

"Only joking, Jake. So, your parents here tell me you live out west?" Gerard asked looking at everyone.

"Just our part of the family," Alyssa said.

"Where out west?"

"Beacon Hills, California," Jason said.

"That's where my son and his daughter live," Gerard said perking up.

"What are their names? Maybe we know them," Alyssa said with a smile.

"Argent. Chris and Allison Argent," he said and Hailey's eyes widened.

"You're Allison's grandfather?" she asked.

"Yes. I take it you know her?"

"She's one of my best friends," Hailey said, nodding her head.

"Would you tell her something for me?" he asked and Hailey nodded again. "Tell her that Grandpa misses her… and that charming boyfriend of hers."

"You know Scott, too?"

"So she _is_ still with him?" he asked.

"Yes," Hailey said, raising an eyebrow and Gerard shook his head.

"Well you tell her what I said. I should get going now and let you all get back to your celebrations," Gerard said, shaking everyone's hands.

"Mr. Argent?" Hailey asked, standing up and following him out to the hallway.

"Please, call me Gerard," he said.

"Gerard… is there anything else I should tell Allison. Or your son, even? I don't want this to come off as rude but you seem very ill and I would feel terrible having seen you and not letting them know how you really are. Even though you aren't speaking," she said and he smiled, taking her hand in one of his and patting it with the other.

"That's very kind of you. Just tell them that I'm as strong as ever," he said, a grin on his face that was unsettling to Hailey.

"I will. Merry Christmas," she said, pulling her hand away.

"Merry Christmas," he said, turning and heading down the hallway.

"What a small world," Alyssa said as Hailey walked back into the room.

"Yeah," Hailey said, mulling it over in her head that Allison's grandfather's name is Gerard and there used to be a Gerard in Beacon Hills that was a problem for the pack. Gerard Argent didn't give any indication that he had been in Beacon Hills, just that his family lived there. For the first time in her life she wanted time with her family to pass by quickly so that she could talk to Derek.

**xXx**

"Hi," Hailey said quickly as soon as Derek's face appeared on her computer screen.

"I miss you too?" he said, quirking an eyebrow, noticing how restless Hailey was.

"Sorry I just really need to talk to you," she said, biting her lip.

"Is everything alright?" he asked and Hailey nodded.

"Hails! What's up?" Stiles asked, walking into the room and tossing some popcorn in his mouth.

"Stiles will you go away?" Derek asked, rolling his eyes.

"It's alright he can stay. He might be able to help," Hailey said and Stiles grabbed an extra chair and sat down.

"Fine," Derek sighed. "Go ahead."

"So something really weird happened today. You know how we were going to my grandparents' tonight for dinner?"

"Yeah," Derek said nodding as Stiles shoved another fistful of popcorn in his mouth.

"Well one of their friends stopped by and introduced himself. He said his son and granddaughter live in Beacon Hills," she said slowly and Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Cool. What's his name?" Stiles asked and Hailey took a deep breath.

"Gerard Argent?" she said quietly and Stiles choked on the popcorn in his mouth, spitting it out and coughing. Derek's face grew stoic and Hailey could tell he was fuming.

"You're shitting me, right?" Stiles asked after he caught his breath.

"No… Derek… is he the same Gerard you mentioned before?" she asked and he jerked his head yes. "You never told me what he did."

"You don't wanna know," Stiles mumbled, running a hand through his hair.

"Hailey you need to stay away from him. If you see him again, turn the other way. Don't talk to him."

"Are you going to tell me what he did or do I have to guess?" she asked.

"When you get home," Derek said and she sighed.

"Okay," she said. "How… worried should I be? Like, would he hurt my grandparents?"

"I honestly don't know about that, but you should tell your parents. Let them feel it out," he said and she bit her lip. "Hey, I promise I will tell you everything when you get home."

"I'll hold you to that," she said and Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Well good to catch up but I think I hear Scott calling me. Please, no cyber sex until I leave the room," Stiles said, standing up.

"Goodbye Stiles," Derek said through his teeth as Stiles shut the door behind him.

"You know you could be a little nicer to him. He's letting you use his computer after all," she said and Derek just grunted causing her to let out a slight laugh. It grew quiet and Hailey sighed, looking up at the screen to see Derek watching her and she raised an eyebrow. She tilted her head, asking a silent question.

"I miss you," Derek said, catching Hailey off guard. Her face softened and she could feel herself starting to tear up. It was unusual for Derek to look and act so vulnerable. Yes, he had said it when their chat first opened but that had been in a lighter tone.

"I miss you, too," she whispered, getting choked up. Derek sighed and ran his hands down his face.

"Now that you've told me about Gerard I just… I don't like the fact that he knows who you are and where you live."

"So come here," Hailey said, causing Derek to raise his eyebrow.

"What?"

"Catch a red-eye and come here."

"But what about your family?" he asked and Hailey shrugged.

"Who cares? If it will make you feel better, why the hell not? I know it will make me feel better. And you know that I have to tell my parents about Gerard," she said and he nodded.

"If you're sure…"

"There's nothing more I'd love than to spend Christmas with you."

"Okay I'll… go home and pack and have Stiles get me a flight."

"Keep me updated and I'll fill my parents in with what I know so far and we'll pick you up at the airport when you get in," she said, doing her best to hide her excitement.

"I love you."

"I love you too," she said before closing the chat. She sat there with her laptop illuminating the hotel room while she figured out how exactly to explain this to her parents. After a few minutes she closed her laptop and walked over to the door separating her and Aaron's room from her parents' room. She opened it to see the three of them sitting on the couch watching a Christmas movie.

"Hi honey," Alyssa said, rolling her head on Jason's shoulder to look at Hailey.

"Hey can I talk to you guys or did you want to finish the movie?" she asked, motioning towards the TV.

"You can talk, we watched this the other day but there was nothing else on," Aaron said and Jason reached for the remote and shut the television off.

"Is everything alright?" Jason asked.

"Um… I don't really know," she said, pulling the chair in the corner closer to the couch as her mother sat up.

"What's wrong?" Alyssa asked.

"Well… remember Gerard? Grandpa's friend from earlier?" she asked and they nodded.

"Allison's Grandpa," Aaron recalled and Hailey nodded.

"A few months ago, Derek and Stiles had mentioned a Gerard in Beacon Hills who caused a lot of trouble for the pack and was a really bad person. I brought this Gerard up and Derek told me it's the same guy," Hailey said and her mother's eyes widened. "So Derek's getting on the soonest flight possible to come out here because he's uncomfortable knowing that we're here and Gerard knows where we live and that we're associated with the Argent's."

"Is that really necessary?" Jason asked causing Hailey's jaw to drop. "Well how much trouble could he be? He gets around on a scooter, I don't think he'd win in a foot race."

"I don't know the whole story, Dad. All I know is that he really screwed things up and Derek's worried. I mean, Allison and Chris don't even talk to him anymore so it had to have been something bad," she said and Alyssa nodded.

"He'll call when he knows when he's getting in?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah," Hailey nodded.

"Just when we thought it was all over…" Jason said with a sigh and Hailey frowned.

"I know Dad but let's just wait for Derek to explain everything before we start freaking out," she said and he nodded.

"Fair enough," he said, turning the television back on.

**xXx**

"Hi," Hailey said, unable to hide the large smile on her face when she saw Derek filter through the crowd exiting the terminal. Derek also seemed unable to hide a smile as he walked towards Hailey and engulfed her in his arms.

"Finally," he whispered into her ear before pulling away.

"How was your flight?" Jason asked, shaking Derek's hand before leading the way to the parking lot. Derek slung his duffel bag, his only luggage, over his shoulder and sighed.

"Long. I was never really a fan of flying," he said and Jason laughed.

"That makes two of us," he said, putting his hand on Derek's shoulder.

"Where are Alyssa and Aaron?" Derek asked as they got in the car.

"They wanted to sleep for a little bit before you got here to explain everything," Hailey explained.

"That can wait until the morning. Let them sleep."

"Well will you at least tell us?" Jason asked. "It will at least give me some peace of mind."

"Do you remember what we told you about Jackson being a Kanima last year?"

"Yes," Hailey said as Jason nodded, glancing at them through the rearview mirror.

"Gerard, for a little while, was his master. He controlled him, told him who to kill."

"Why?" Jason asked.

"He was dying and he knew the only way to be cured was to be bitten. And he knew we were after Jackson. Controlling Jackson led us to him. I was forced to bite him."

"So he's a werewolf?" Hailey asked.

"I'm not really sure. Before I bit him, Scott had realized to some extent what was going on and switched his pills with ones filled with mountain ash. After he was bit, he basically projectile vomited this black goo. Meanwhile, Peter and I attacked Jackson. While he was changing from Kanima to werewolf, Gerard just… disappeared. No one has seen or heard from him since."

"Until now," Hailey whispered.

"So we have no idea what he's capable of now," Jason said and Derek nodded.

"No but we can base what we know off his past. He's very well known for his torture skills."

"I don't like the sound of that," Hailey said with a shudder.

"That's something you can keep us in the dark about, for now at least," Jason said.

When they got back to the hotel, Derek and Hailey went right to her and Aaron's room. They were as quiet as possible as they got ready for bed. Hailey lay down and rested her head on Derek's chest.

"Derek?" Aaron asked, his voice full of sleep, just as Hailey was about to close her eyes.

"I'm here, bud," Derek said and Hailey bit back a smile.

"Go back to sleep Aaron," Hailey whispered.

"What about," Aaron said, pausing to yawn, "Gerard?"

"I'll tell you in the morning. Go back to sleep," Derek said. Aaron let out a quiet hum and soon his breathing became slow and steady again.

**xXx**

"But he gets around on a motorized scooter and hauls a tank of oxygen," Alyssa said as she poured a cup of coffee and handed it to Derek.

"Which could be real or could be an act," Derek said.

"But he couldn't have known where we lived before. He seemed genuinely surprised when he found out."

"I'm sure he did," Derek said, taking a sip of his coffee. "There's no reason to believe he had any prior knowledge of this. But now that he knows you're connected to the Argent's and Scott there's no telling what he may be thinking."

"My biggest concern is would he harm Jake and Marion to get information or anything?" Jason asked.

"I've known Gerard to do many… villainous things… but I can honestly say that I'm not sure."

"Is there a way we could warn them that he's bad news?" Hailey asked, concern on her face.

"I don't think that's a good idea since your grandfather seems to really trust him," Derek said, shaking his head.

"I'm just worried about them," Alyssa said, fear evident in her voice.

"I know," Derek said with a sigh.

"I'm also worried about how they'll react to you interrupting the family Christmas," Hailey said, biting her lip.

"Especially since they don't even know about me," Derek said and Hailey put her arm around his waist.

"Well, Grandma will love you," Aaron said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'm assuming she's a hugger?" he asked, growing uncomfortable at the thought. Hailey rubbed his back when she felt his muscles twitch.

"I'll keep her at bay," she said softly.

**xXx**

"We're here," Alyssa said, opening the door to her parents' apartment. Everyone turned to welcome them while Brady continued his story. Their faced turned to shock when they counted five people as Derek walked in behind Hailey.

"Uh, who's this?" Jacob asked, looking from Alyssa, to Hailey, to Derek.

"Dad, this is Derek Hale. He's uh, Hailey's boyfriend," Alyssa said as her mother's eyes widened.

"Honey, you didn't say you were dating anyone," Marion exclaimed, standing up and making her way over to hug Derek, a smile on her face. Hailey felt Derek tense up next to her and immediately stepped in front of him causing her grandmother to frown.

"Uh Gran, Derek's not really the hugging type of person. It's a personal thing," Hailey whispered and her grandmother nodded in understanding.

"Come on in honey, sit down," she said, motioning for Derek to follow her. She pointed to the couch next to her chair as she sat. "You sit right here next to me."

"So what brings the impromptu visit?" Brady asked as Hailey sat between Aaron and Derek on the couch.

"My Christmas plans fell through," Derek lied.

"Family couldn't make it?" Hailey's Uncle Frank asked and Derek cleared his throat.

"Something like that," he said, looking down at his hands. "I'm sorry to intrude."

"Nonsense. The more the merrier," Marion said as Jacob grunted in his chair. As Derek settled in, the family continued the conversation from before they arrived. Hailey noticed the look of disapproval on her grandfather's face and looped her arm through Derek's and put her head on his shoulder.

Every time Hailey heard footsteps coming from the hallway her stomach flipped with the thought that it might be Gerard. She hoped that since it was Christmas Eve he would leave them alone and they could avoid any uncomfortable situations. What she wanted more than anything was for time to fly by so they could return home and tell the others, especially Allison, about Gerard.

* * *

**So there you go! I hope you liked it. My plan for the sequel was ALWAYS Gerard and I'm still a little iffy on the whole idea with what to do so just be patient with me because it may take me longer to get chapters out for this story than it did with Poison & Wine. Thank you so much! **

**xoxo Steph**


	2. Gerard Returns

**GUYS! IT'S A NEW CHAPTER! I'LL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING AFTER SO YOU CAN GET TO READING!**

* * *

"So, has there been any progress with Lydia?" Hailey asked as she and Derek walked through the halls of her grandparent's apartment complex on Christmas afternoon, showing him around.

"Allison tried to visit her the other day but Lydia's mother said she wasn't ready for visitor's yet. And Scott's been listening in on some of her therapy sessions by hiding in the bushes outside of the office. He said her therapist thinks she's clinically depressed since Jackson and his family _disappeared_. So far she hasn't said anything about there being werewolves in Beacon Hills," he said, filling her in.

"Well… that's good I guess," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "I just want to know if she's going to want to get revenge or just let it go."

"That makes two of us," he said as Hailey slowed down and looked at the door to their right. "What?"

"That's Gerard's apartment," she whispered.

"How do you know?"

"I asked my Grandma last night before we went back to the hotel. Can you… smell him?" she asked, shifting uncomfortably.

"Nothing smells familiar," he said, shaking his head. "I don't even think he's in there."

"What does that matter? It's not like we're going in for a visit," she said raising an eyebrow.

"No, but if he's not in there, there's a small possibility he could be…"

"Shit," Hailey said, grabbing his hand and leading him to the staircase.

"He's going to recognize me," Derek said matter-of-factly.

"It's not like he's going to out you as a supernatural being in front of my entire family."

"Maybe," he said as they rounded the corner and entered the hallway that her grandparent's apartment was on. Hailey's hand hovered over the doorknob before twisting it and pushing the door open. As soon as she stepped in, she felt a hand on her arm as her mother pulled her into the kitchen.

"Honey, look who decided to join us," Alyssa said rather cheerfully, tilting her head towards the living room.

"Ah Hailey, Merry Christmas!" Gerard said, looking up from his conversation with Aaron and Brady. His head turned when he saw another figure and Hailey noticed his eyes grow wide as Derek stiffened beside her.

"Either my eyes are playing tricks on me, Jake, or Derek Hale is holding your granddaughter's hand," he said, amusement in his voice.

"Oh you know Derek?" Marion asked, a smile on her face.

"Oh yes. Derek and I know each other very well," Gerard said, sitting up straight and maneuvering his scooter closer to them. "Long time no see," he said, holding his hand out.

"Gerard," Derek said, curtly nodding his head, not moving his arms. That's when Hailey felt the tip of a few of his claws against the back of her hand. Gerard slowly lowered his hand, never breaking eye contact with Derek.

"Well everyone, I should be going. I just wanted to give you all my best when I knew you'd all be here. In case I don't see any of you again," he said, looking up at Hailey as her breath hitched in her throat.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner? We have plenty," Hailey's Aunt Casey asked.

"That's very kind of you but there is a roast goose dinner downstairs calling my name," he said, giving a wave as he moved towards the door. "It was so nice meeting you all. And Derek, it was delightful seeing you again. Give my best to your pa—family," he said with a smile before leaving. Jason stepped around Derek and Hailey to close the door behind Gerard, briefly placing his hand on Derek's shoulder before re-joining Alyssa, Frank, and Casey in the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" Hailey whispered. Derek nodded, his lips pressed together tightly as he took deep breaths. Finally Hailey felt his claws start to retract and then he looked down at her, a worried expression on his face.

"Come here guys," Aaron said waving them over to him and Brady.

"Grandpa's putting _White Christmas_ in," Brady said, raising an eyebrow when he saw the look on Derek's face.

"Have you ever seen this movie Derek?" Aaron asked as they all sat down.

"I don't think so, no," he said, shaking his head.

"It's Hailey's favorite Christmas movie. And it's really old, like, almost as old as Grandpa," he said, causing all of the parents to laugh.

"Hey, is Derek okay?" Brady whispered in Hailey's ear as the opening credits started to play.

"Yeah," Hailey whispered. "He just has a headache is all. He'll be fine."

"Okay," Brady said, shrugging his shoulders before leaning back against the couch. Derek squeezed Hailey's hand and she looked up at him.

"I'll tell you everything tonight," he whispered. "I'm just trying to process a few things."

"Okay," she whispered back before turning her attention back to the movie, enjoying as much of her Christmas as she could before Derek dumped any news on her.

**xXx**

"So what did you sense off of him?" Hailey asked as soon as she, Derek, Aaron, and her parents were in the car to go back to the hotel.

"Nothing," Derek said, shaking his head, a puzzled look on his face.

"Huh?" Hailey asked.

"Not a single thing. I couldn't catch a scent. I couldn't even hear a heart beat," he said causing the others to look at him like he lost his mind.

"That's not possible," Alyssa said, shaking her head.

"The oxygen tank wasn't even on," he added and Hailey bit her lip.

"So what does that all mean?" Hailey asked.

"I have no idea. That's what I was trying to figure out all night. What the bite mixed with the ash pills could have done to him. I'll have to talk to Deaton and Peter when we get home."

"Should we just gather everyone together? I mean, as far as I know, Allison doesn't even know that we found him."

"Unless Stiles opened his mouth," Derek said, rolling his eyes.

"I don't think he did, I'm ninety-nine percent sure I would have heard from her," she said and Derek tilted his head in silent agreement.

"Everyone can come over to the house the day after tomorrow," Alyssa said. "It will give us some time to rest once we get home."

"Thanks Mom," Hailey said, smiling at her mother.

**xXx**

Two days later Hailey and Derek sat on the couch in her living room back home waiting for Allison and Scott to get there so they could tell them what little they knew about Gerard before everyone else arrived. Derek heard the car approach before Hailey and led her outside to part the ash line, which remained in place as an extra precaution, for Scott. Hailey tried to look cheerful as Allison climbed out of the car and said hello to her so she wouldn't cause suspicion. They all went up to Hailey's room and settled down on the floor, Hailey and Derek leaning their backs against her bed.

"How was New York?" Allison asked, a smile on her face. "Was the snow beautiful?"

"It was really nice to see my family," Hailey said, remembering to smile. "Derek even came up on Christmas Eve."

"Yeah Scott mentioned that. That must have been nice."

"Yeah," Hailey said, looking sideways at Derek.

"Is everything all right?" Allison asked, tilting her head.

"It's just… while I was visiting my grandparents on Christmas Eve, a few hours before Derek came up, I met one of my Grandpa's friends…"

"Was he creepy?" she asked with a slight laugh.

"You could say that," Hailey said with a nod.

"What is it Derek?" Scott asked and Allison turned to him before looking at Derek and Hailey.

"What does he mean?" she asked and Hailey bit her lip. "Hailey?"

"It was your grandfather, Allison," Hailey said softly and Allison slowly started to shake her head.

"No," she whispered.

"Gerard's alive," Derek said and Allison continued to shake her head.

"No," she said slightly louder, her voice shaking. Scott wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "How?"

"We don't know," Hailey said, giving her a sympathetic look.

"We saw him on Christmas when he stopped in to visit Hailey's grandparents and obviously he recognized me and didn't hide it. I couldn't sense anything off of him," Derek said shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked, his eyebrows furrowing together.

"No scent, no heart beat… nothing. It was like there was nothing to him but a body."

"Shit," Allison said, putting her head in her hands. "What do we do?"

"Maybe we won't have to do anything," Scott said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Does he know that we're friends?" Allison asked Hailey who nodded her head. "Oh God he could do anything, Scott. He could get revenge on you for tricking him, on Derek, on all of you just for being who you are. We already lost Boyd and Erica because they were trying to escape from him, he beat the shit out of Stiles…"

"What?" Hailey asked abruptly, interrupting Allison's train of thought and she felt Derek flinch beside her.

"Uh, yeah, about that," he said and Hailey looked at him.

"I'll tell her," Allison said, a few tears escaping. "I was part of it. Last year, Gerard basically… had me brainwashed and really brought out the hunter in me. We captured Erica and Boyd and he held them in the basement, their hands tied together with electrical wires."

"Jesus," Hailey whispered, inhaling sharply.

"It was the same night as the championship lacrosse game and once it was over, one of Gerard's guys kidnapped Stiles. You know how Stiles is, he got mouthy with Gerard and Gerard beat his face to a pulp. It was horrible."

"That's why he didn't want to say anything the other night when I told you guys," Hailey whispered as she wiped her eyes.

"It's not something he likes to remember," Scott said. Just then the doorbell rang downstairs and they soon heard a few people coming up the stairs.

"Come in," Hailey said when there was a knock on the door. Stiles opened the door and entered, followed by Danny, Isaac, and Peter.

"Oh hell no, we're going downstairs," Derek said, standing up when he saw the look on Peter's face when he entered the room.

"It's too crowded in here anyway," Hailey said standing. She grabbed onto Stiles' arm and held him back while everyone went down the stairs to the living room.

"You okay Hails?" Stiles asked, noticing the look on her face. She just shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck. He reciprocated and soon felt a few teardrops on his neck. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Um," she sniffed, pulling back and wiping her tears away. "Allison just told me about what Gerard did to you last year."

"Oh, that," he said, clearing his throat and looking down at his feet.

"God, if I had known beforehand I wouldn't have mentioned it while you were in the room with Derek," she said, shaking her head and he held up his hand.

"Yeah but you didn't. And I'm okay, Hails. Now anyway. Then is a different story. Gerard is just… a whole other level of asshole," he said causing Hailey to laugh slightly. It was silent for a moment as Hailey twisted her fingers around each other.

"I'm scared," she finally whispered, looking up at him and he put his hands on her shoulders. "Things are finally just getting back to normal now that the whole Jackson thing was taken care of. And now this shit gets dumped on us."

"Welcome to Beacon Hills where everything goes right and wrong at the same time," Stiles said with a smile. "But seriously Hails, we've got you covered."

"I know," she said, nodding her head. Stiles linked his arm with hers and led her downstairs where they sat on the couch with Derek as he explained again that he couldn't sense anything off of Gerard.

"How will we even know if he's come to Beacon Hills then?" Isaac asked and Derek wasn't sure how to answer.

"Keep your other senses intact," Peter finally said. "You'll be able to feel when something is wrong or different."

"What if we just baited him here. Killed him on our terms," Allison suggested.

"That's actually not a horrible idea," Peter said, pointing at her.

"Except that we don't know what he's actually capable of," Derek said and Danny and Scott nodded in agreement. "Or how to kill him since he barely even seems alive to begin with."

"So basically we wait?" Isaac asked and Peter crossed his arms against his chest.

"We wait," he said and they all looked at each other uncomfortably, imagining the different scenarios that could happen.

"Can we change the subject now?" Stiles asked, breaking the silence, causing a few laughs to erupt.

"To what?" Hailey asked, a smile on her face.

"Where are we all celebrating New Year's Eve?" he asked.

"And on that note," Peter said, walking towards the door. "Who wants to let me out?"

"I'll do it," Hailey said, standing up and Peter grinned.

"Stiles can do it," Derek said, glaring at Peter.

"Derek, come on give it a rest," Hailey said shaking her head. "You of all people should know when he's kidding. Granted it's fucking annoying now but I've just accepted it because we both know he won't do anything."

"Scouts honor," Peter said, holding one hand up and placing the other over his heart.

"Fine," Derek growled and Peter opened the door for Hailey. He waited until they were near the sidewalk to place his hand on Hailey's arm causing her to turn to him.

"It's true, what you said in there, how I wouldn't do anything. I could hear in your voice that you weren't even so sure when you said it. You were just saying it for Derek," he said, his tone changing completely from what she was used to.

"So how come he let me do it if it was that obvious?" she asked.

"Because he could sense it from me," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "You do know that your safety is a top priority for everyone that was just in that room, including me, right?"

"Of course," she said, making eye contact with him for the first time ever.

"Despite everything that happened between Derek and myself this past year, he's still my nephew. I have a lot of making up to do because we're the only family the other has. You've been the best thing to happen to him in a very long time."

"So why don't you just treat him in a way that will make him like you again?" she asked, touched by the last thing he had said.

"Old habits die hard I guess," he said, a grin on his face causing Hailey to laugh. "I'll go do some research on this whole no heart beat, no scent thing and see what I can find."

"Thank you Peter, for everything," she said, reaching up and giving him a hug, surprising the both of them. It took a moment for Peter to wrap his arms around Hailey. Hailey let go and bent down to part the line for him, closing it once he had crossed. "Bye."

She waited until he was out of sight before going back into the house. She heard Stiles talking animatedly as she closed the door and soon felt Derek standing behind her. Turning around she saw him leaning against the railing of the staircase, his arms crossed.

"What?" she asked.

"I haven't heard him talk like that in a long time," he said, tilting his head toward the window, meaning Peter.

"So are you going to be nice to him now?" she asked, walking over and putting her hands on his chest.

"I think I have to," he said and she laughed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. "We're going to figure this out. Nothing's going to happen to you."

"I know," she whispered, locking her fingers with his and walking back into the living room where Stiles was now motioning around the room for how they'd set it up for New Year's Eve.

* * *

**Here it is! Only like... 3 months later. But now that we're finally a few episodes into season 3 I got some inspiration! Like I said in __****Poison & Wine** I'm not going ANYWHERE near the alpha pack so between being stuck after re-watching seasons 1&2 three times in six months and not knowing what to do with Gerard I had to figure SOMETHING out. So yesterday I sat down and did some research and finally figured out something for Gerard!

And I always knew I wanted the sequel to deal with him but I just didn't know exactly how. So things might be a bit slow moving getting to all of it since I don't quite exactly know the plot in entirety, just in bits and pieces that I need to put together. So just be patient in between chapters as you wait for them and HOPEFULLY, I won't make any promises, but hopefully it will not take me three months between chapters to get something out to you guys! I hope you enjoy this and get excited for the story again!

And if you need to refresh your memories, like I did, go re-read **Poison & Wine**! Thank you all so much! 

**xoxo Steph**


	3. Lydia

**Hey! Only a little over a week instead of three months! I'm kind of excited for where this is going and I hope you like it! Also I just want to say that Poison & Wine has reached 95 comments and that's just... amazing. Wow. Thank you so much!**

* * *

"How's the meeting with Deaton going?" Hailey asked Derek from the break room in the back of Beacon Coffee and Tea.

"_Not really sure_," Derek said, his voice crackling through the phone from the bad reception. "_There are a lot of books to look at and a lot of theories to disprove. We just have to narrow them down. He has an idea for you though_."

"What is it?" she asked excitedly, glad to finally have a way to help with something.

"_You'll find out when you get here_."

"My shift doesn't end for another three hours," she whined and she heard Derek try to suppress a laugh.

"_Well then you'll find out in three hours_."

"Rude."

"_Goodbye, Hailey_," he said with a laugh and she smiled.

"Love you."

"_Love you_," he said in return before hanging up.

Hailey smiled and went back out to the front as her co-worker Seth went in back. She went over and rearranged the scones, cleaning up crumbs along the counter. She looked up with a smile when she heard the bell on the door ring, signaling a new customer. Her eyes widened when she saw it was Lydia.

"Uh, hi, Lydia. What can I get you?" she asked, wiping her hands on her apron.

"A medium nonfat vanilla chai latte," she said, looking up at the board. "Please."

"Anything else? I'm not sure what you like but there's only one pumpkin scone left and I think they're amazing," Hailey said, offering up a smile and Lydia glanced behind the glass at the scones.

"I'll take it. For here please," she said, opening her purse and pulling out her wallet.

"That will be $7.50. Here's your scone and I'll bring your latte over when it's ready," she said, handing Lydia her scone on a plate along with her change.

"Thanks," Lydia said before walking over to one of the many unoccupied tables.

"Oh my God," Hailey muttered, taking a deep breath before turning to grab a mug and prepare the latte.

As the mug was filling she glanced over at Lydia and saw that she had pulled a small notebook out of her purse and was hunched over it, writing something. When the latte was ready, Hailey tried to stall for a minute before finally gaining the courage to walk over to Lydia.

"One latte," she said, setting it down before turning to walk away.

"Hailey?" Lydia said before Hailey could move.

"Yes?" she asked, turning to look at Lydia who had her hands clasped on the table in front of her and was biting her lip.

"Do you have a minute?" she asked and Hailey looked around the practically dead shop.

"Sure," she said, pulling out the other chair and sitting down. Lydia grabbed onto her mug and slowly took a sip before sweeping some crumbs off the table.

"Did you, uh, have a good Christmas?" Lydia asked and Hailey raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. You?" she asked and Lydia just shrugged. It grew silent again before Lydia finally looked up at Hailey.

"I'm… sorry. About everything with your family and Ja-…" Lydia said, cutting herself off, unable to say his name.

"I appreciate that," Hailey said, clearing her throat and looking down at her lap.

"But you don't forgive me," Lydia said slowly and Hailey shook her head.

"Not at the moment, no. You almost killed me, my family, my friends, and my boyfriend," Hailey hissed, keeping her voice down so the one other customer in the shop wouldn't hear.

"I know it's terrible, but I just… I didn't want to loose him. I loved him so much, I still do. But part of me did it because… because I was scared of what would happen if I didn't," Lydia said her voice breaking. Hailey almost felt sorry for her.

"I can understand that. And I'm sorry that… things went the way they did. It's not what I wanted. I did everything I could to find another way to stop him. I want you to know that," Hailey said slowly, letting every word sink in for Lydia. "I have to get back."

"Hailey? Thanks," Lydia said and Hailey nodded before going back behind the counter. She walked into the back and let out an exasperated sound before turning back to the counter.

"You okay?" Seth asked, bringing out a tray of clean mugs and Hailey swept some hair behind her ear.

"I think so," she said a little breathlessly. "Just a little surprised is all."

"Okay," Seth said shrugging, stocking the clean mugs on the shelf. Hailey grabbed the broom and started to sweep up and caught herself continuously glancing over at Lydia. And every time she was just scribbling in that little notebook.

xXx

"Are you okay?" Derek asked once Hailey walked into the clinic, noticing that she seemed a little off.

"Yeah just, things got interesting at work after we hung up."

"How?" he asked as the others stopped what they were doing to listen.

"Lydia came in."

"Holy shit, what happened?" Stiles asked, his mouth gaping open.

"Obviously I was freaked out when she came in and it was awkward. I brought her latte over to her and she wanted to talk to me."

"What did she say?" Allison asked.

"She apologized and knows that I don't forgive her. And she said something really interesting," Hailey said and Stiles shook his head.

"What did she _say_?!" he half shouted, the anticipation killing him.

"She said she did it because she loved Jackson and didn't want to lose him so she did what he said. And part of her did it because she was scared of what would happen if she didn't."

"So she almost killed all of us, Aaron, and your parents to save her own life?" Scott asked.

"Yes. I apologized to her too," she said and Derek turned to her.

"For what?" he asked.

"Jackson's death."

"Why?" he asked, with a slight growl.

"Because you know I didn't want him dead in the first place. And I felt like she needed to know that," Hailey said, shrugging her shoulders.

"I wonder why she's being all nicey-nice," Stiles said.

"I think it's part of her therapy," Scott said. "Mending relationships."

"But Hailey and Lydia didn't even have a relationship," Derek said.

"Tying loose ends then?" Stiles asked. "I don't know. Either way, it's fucking weird."

"Keep an eye on that when school starts up again," Derek said looking at Hailey, Scott, Stiles, and Allison.

"Of course," Allison said, nodding her head.

"So what do you have for me, Doc?" Hailey asked, turning her attention to Deaton.

"I think you, or your mother even, should contact your grandparents and try to pry some information about Gerard out of them," he explained and Hailey nodded.

"Like what?" she asked, pulling out her phone to type in a few notes.

"How long ago he moved in. What exactly his illness is. How long he and your grandfather have been friends. Stuff of that nature," he said as Hailey typed.

"Okay. It will probably be best for my Mom to do it."

"And see if you can get his phone number from them," Allison said. "My Dad said he would be willing to contact him if you don't get much information on him."

"Hopefully it won't have to come to that," Hailey said as she typed the reminder. "I think as little actual contact there is the better."

"I second that," Stiles said, raising his hand.

"I think we all do," Derek said rolling his eyes.

"I'll fill Danny in tomorrow when he comes over for lunch and to hang out with Aaron," Hailey said.

"Bye guys," Scott said as Derek and Hailey got ready to go.

"Oh wait! I forgot probably the most important thing," Hailey said, smacking her forehead.

"What?" Derek asked.

"Lydia had this little notebook that she scribbled in the whole time after we talked. I don't know what it was but she was really intense about it. It kind of made me uncomfortable."

"Maybe it's part of her therapy?" Allison suggested, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah or maybe she's plotting her revenge," Stiles spat out. "We have to get that notebook."

"I agree," Derek said and Hailey bit her lip.

"Is it worth it?" she asked and everyone looked at each other. "I mean, shouldn't we see if she actually does anything suspicious before we steal her personal property."

"I _guess_ that's reasonable," Stiles sighed, throwing his head back and looking up at the ceiling.

"Is that everything?" Derek asked.

"Yes, absolutely," she said with a nod. "We can go now."

"I'll tell Isaac and Peter," Scott said and Derek nodded.

xXx

"Hey Mom," Hailey said when she and Derek walked into the house.

"Hi honey, Derek. How was work?" Alyssa asked, looking up from the book she was reading in the living room.

"Fine," Hailey said, shrugging her shoulders. "Actually I have something to tell you."

"Anything wrong?" she asked, placing her bookmark in and closing the book as Hailey and Derek sat on the couch.

"We're not sure yet," Derek said.

"Lydia came into the coffee shop today," Hailey started. "She and I had a conversation where we both apologized, her for… everything, and me for the fact that Jackson is dead. And after she was writing or drawing in this little notebook so now we're on a bit of an alert."

"I'm sure it's nothing," Alyssa said shaking her head, getting ready to open her book.

"Oh and Deaton had an idea about this whole Gerard thing," Hailey said and Alyssa nodded for her to continue.

"He thinks you should call your parents and try to get some information out of them. Like, how long Gerard has been there, if they know anything about his health, just things that would be helpful but won't sound odd when asked," Derek explained.

"I can handle that," Alyssa said. "Dad's picking up pizza on his way home. He should be here in a half an hour."

"Okay, we'll be upstairs with Aaron," Hailey said as Alyssa turned back to her book.

"Alright."

"So, do you really think Lydia could be up to something?" Hailey asked as they stopped in her room before going to Aaron's.

"I want to keep all options open," Derek said, sitting down on her bed.

"Hey, hey, don't sit," she said, walking over and holding her hands out to pull him up.

"Bed… comfortable…" Derek groaned, leaning back onto the bed pulling Hailey down on top of him. She laughed and leaned in to kiss him. Derek slipped his arms around her waist and wouldn't let go as she tried to pull away.

"Derek! There are four very good reasons why you should let me go right now," she giggled and Derek shook his head.

"No," he said and Hailey bit her lip, happy to see him acting so relaxed.

"The door's open, my mother's downstairs, my little brother is right next door in his room, and my father will be home soon," she said, making her voice sound more stern on the last point.

"Right," Derek said, instantly letting her go and sitting up with a sigh. "We never get any privacy."

"I know," Hailey said, pouting and looping her arm with his, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Maybe you should get an apartment. Living in that house can't be all that healthy anyway."

"I've thought about it," Derek said, shrugging his shoulders. "I just don't know what Isaac will do."

"Hm, yeah. There's no way he'll live alone with Peter… maybe Stiles or Scott could take him in?" she suggested.

"Maybe. I'll have to look into it."

"As soon as possible," she whispered in his ear, placing her hand on his thigh.

"Hailey!" he hissed, looking up when he heard footsteps.

"What is it?" she asked, noticing the look on his face.

"Aaron's coming out of his room," he said and Hailey then heard his door open.

"Sooner than as soon as possible," Hailey muttered as Derek suppressed some laughter as Aaron walked into the room.

"Hey, I didn't know you guys got here," he said.

"We haven't been here long," Hailey said, shaking her head. "You ready to go back to school on Monday?"

"Bleck," Aaron said, sticking his tongue out causing Hailey and Derek to laugh.

"Pizza!" Jason exclaimed, walking into the house.

"I'm starving!" Aaron cried, rushing downstairs, completely abandoning the conversation.

"I guess so," Hailey said with a laugh, standing up. "Hungry?"

"I don't know," Derek said with a shrug.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just… thinking," he said and Hailey sat back down. "I just thought we were done with everything after Jackson. And now Gerard is back and Lydia's acting weird and this is never what I wanted for you. It's why I was so hesitant in the beginning."

"I don't know if anything can be worse than Jackson," she said, trying to make him feel better.

"You've never had to deal with Gerard," he said.

"And maybe we won't," she said and he shook his head.

"I don't know."

"Let's just take it one day at a time. Okay?" she asked and he didn't respond. She sighed and reached her hand up to grab his chin, turning his head to face her. "Okay?"

"Fine," he sighed.

xXx

"Back to the grind," Stiles sighed as he and Hailey followed Scott and Allison into their Physics class. Hailey waved at Danny across the room who smiled back before she took her seat next to Stiles.

"Look," Scott said, poking Hailey's back with his pencil and nodding towards the front of the room when she turned to him.

"I wonder what they're talking about," she said as the four of them watched Lydia speak with Mr. Bower.

"Shit," Stiles said, quickly looking down when Mr. Bower looked in their direction, nodding his head. Hailey saw Lydia walking towards them in her peripheral vision and bit her lip.

"She's coming this way," she whispered.

"Morning," Lydia said and Hailey and Stiles looked up to see her standing in front of their table, holding her books tight to her chest.

"Hi," Hailey said as Stiles narrowed his eyes at her. Lydia glanced at him nervously and bit her lip, looking down at her shoes.

"Can we help you?" Stiles asked and Hailey nudged him with her elbow as Lydia cleared her throat.

"Um since I… don't have a partner anymore and I caught up on everything I missed over break Mr. Bower said I should join the two of you."

"He said you should or you asked if you could?" Stiles scoffed.

"I asked," Lydia sighed. "So is it alright?"

"Are you sure that out of everyone here you want to work with us?" Hailey asked, tilting her head behind her towards Scott and Lydia looked over to him before nodding her head.

"I need to gain your trust somehow and before that happens I need to be able to talk to you. And being in the same group is the only way that I'm guaranteed to talk to you because you don't have a choice," she said and Hailey sighed, looking over at Stiles who was shaking his head.

"We can't ignore her forever, Stiles," she said and he let out a slight laugh.

"I sure as hell can."

"It's not like we have a choice though, I mean, Mr. Bower can only be lenient so many times," she said, thinking of when Allison asked to switch with Stiles a few months ago.

"Derek's not going to be happy about this," he said smugly and Hailey shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh well," she said, turning to Lydia who was still awkwardly standing there. "Pull up a chair."

"Thanks," Lydia said, setting her books down as Hailey made Stiles move over so she could make room for Lydia.

**xXx**

**You have got to be kidding me**, Hailey read during lunch. She had just told Derek about Lydia joining her and Stiles' group.

**It's not like we had a choice. Mr. Bower told her to join us,** she sent back.

**Hailey, this isn't good**.

**Look, you want that notebook right? Well the best way to get it is to be nice to her and build up a trust and then maybe we'll have a way to get it somehow**, she pointed out, something she had to remind Stiles about when class was over and Lydia had been out of earshot.

"Oh no," Stiles said and Hailey looked up from her phone as she waited for Derek's reply.

"What?" she asked and Allison pointed over Hailey's shoulder. Hailey turned to see Lydia scanning the cafeteria, tray in hand, her eyes landing on their table.

"Hey," Danny said, sitting next to Hailey and pulling his lunch out of his backpack.

"Danny! Put your bag on the table so there isn't space for Lydia to sit," Stiles hissed across Hailey and Danny raised an eyebrow. "Never mind," Stiles muttered.

"Mind if I sit with you guys?" Lydia asked, stopping at the end of the table and looking at the five of them.

"Uh this table's wonky and only five people can sit on it or else one end kind of like, sinks down to the floor and it's just really uncomfortable and I just don't…" Stiles fumbled as Hailey and Danny stared at him and Scott put his hand to his face in exasperation.

"Go ahead," Allison said, moving her bag so Lydia could sit next to her.

**You have a point there**, Derek replied.

**Exactly** she sent back.

"Hi Danny," Lydia said, grabbing her water bottle and taking the cap off.

Danny stopped mid bite and just looked across the table at Lydia. Hailey had filled him in on the coffee shop story the day before and he had been uncomfortable then. He looked at Hailey helplessly. She nodded her head and cleared her throat, turning to Lydia.

"So uh, Lydia, are you going to audition for the musical?" Hailey asked, taking a bite of her salad.

"I thought about it," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "I can handle the acting. It's the singing I'm not sure about."

"Yeah, I'm sure you're a fantastic actor," Stiles sneered, taking a bite of his hamburger and rolling his eyes.

"I can hold my own," she said, looking at him. "What about you Hailey?"

"I was thinking of just being part of the crew. Working on sets, selling tickets, that kind of stuff," she said and Lydia nodded. "It depends on what my work schedule is like."

"I just want to thank you again for agreeing to let me be in your group this morning. You too Stiles," Lydia said and Stiles grunted, shoving a few french-fries in his mouth.

"No problem," Hailey said, pulling her phone back out of her pocket.

**I might have just found an open to get that notebook**, she typed, hitting send before sticking the phone back in her pocket and continuing a conversation with Lydia, a smile on her face as the others gave her odd looks.

* * *

**So do you think Lydia's up to something? Is this good news or bad news? Plus there's the whole Gerard situation now. Things aren't looking good guys... what do you think is going to happen?**

**Thanks to everyone who stuck around after I didn't update forever! With the new season I finally got inspired again and I'm so excited to be writing again. I'm currently taking an online class so finding times to write are far and few between! So thank you for being patient, you're the best!**

**xoxo Steph**


	4. Wicked

**Here's chapter 4!**

* * *

"So are you going to tell me what that open is now or are you going to continue ignoring me even in person?" Derek asked when Hailey got to her car.

"Of course I'm going to tell you, don't be dumb," Hailey said, rolling her eyes as she dug her keys out of her backpack.

"So what is it?"

"Get in the car and I'll tell you Mr. Impatient."

"Fine," Derek said, rolling his eyes and climbing into the passenger side. "This is weird."

"What is?" Hailey asked as she closed her door.

"Sitting in the passenger seat," he said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Do you want to hear now or do you want to continue making an ass imprint in my car seat?" Hailey asked and Derek huffed, turning to look at her with his lips pursed. Hailey bit her lip trying not to laugh.

"You hang out with Stiles too much," he finally said and Hailey burst out laughing. Derek waited for her to calm down before pressing the idea once again.

"Okay. Okay," Hailey said taking a few deep breaths. "So, at lunch I asked Lydia about the spring musical and she said she's thinking about auditioning but her singing isn't great. I figured I could convince her over the next few days to go for it and I'm going to work on sets and we can bond on that and maybe somehow I can get the notebook. Whether it is by hanging out with her like at her house or something or if I steal it from her bag during a rehearsal; I just have to get close to her."

"I don't know… I'm not sure I like the idea of you hanging out with her alone," Derek said after thinking about it for a minute and Hailey huffed.

"Maybe Danny will help me with sets or something," she said and Derek looked thoughtful.

"If you can make it happen I won't object," he said and Hailey smiled.

"Good. So do you want to come over?" she asked and Derek nodded, opening the door and climbing out while Hailey stared at him questioningly.

"I'll follow you in my car," he said, pointing over his shoulder to the Camaro.

"Right," she said with a nod. Derek closed the door and walked over to his car. Hailey waited until he started it before heading out of the school parking lot and heading home.

**xXx**

"Hailey is that you?" Alyssa called from the kitchen when Derek closed the front door behind Hailey.

"Yeah Mom, Derek's here too," Hailey answered.

"Oh good. Can you both come in here please? I have news."

"What's up?" Hailey asked, sitting in one of the chairs at the counter while Derek stood behind her.

"I called Grandpa about Gerard today," she said, a worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked.

"He said Gerard left. He packed everything up and moved without saying goodbye."

"I thought he and Grandpa were supposed to be close," Hailey said, raising an eyebrow.

"So did Grandpa," Alyssa said.

"Did you find anything else out? Did Grandpa know what was wrong with him?"

"He didn't know. Apparently Gerard didn't like to talk about his illness. He got really emotional whenever someone asked and eventually they stopped asking," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "So I guess it's safe to assume he's making his way here if he isn't here already?"

"Yeah, it is," Derek said, eyebrows furrowed. "I have to go. Now."

"Okay. I'll be right back, Mom," Hailey said, following Derek out the front door and to the sidewalk where she quickly knelt down and parted the line long enough for Derek to cross.

"Call Allison, Danny, and Stiles and tell them to come over so you can fill them in. I'll tell the others," he said and Hailey nodded, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.

"What do we do?" she asked, barely above a whisper due to the lump forming in her throat.

"I don't know yet. Hopefully we can find him before he finds us," he said with a sigh. He wrapped his arms protectively around Hailey to calm her down before putting his fingers under her chin and tilting her head up to kiss her. "I'll be back in a few hours."

"Okay," she said with a nod as she wiped a few tears away. Derek climbed into the Camaro and glanced at Hailey through the window one more time before driving away. Hailey waited until she couldn't see the Camaro anymore to pull her phone out of her pocket and start dialing.

**xXx**

"Hey, sorry. My Dad got home just as I was about to leave and wanted to talk for a bit," Stiles said as he joined Hailey, Allison, and Danny on the floor of Hailey's room.

"It's alright, we've just been talking about Lydia while we waited for you," Allison said.

"Oh yeah? Like saying how she's a psychotic bitch?" Stiles asked as Hailey rolled her eyes.

"Something like that," Danny laughed.

"So what's up for real Hails? Why the 911 call?"

"My Mom called my Grandpa today to get information on Gerard. He said that Gerard up and left a few days ago without telling them."

"Did he leave anything useful in his apartment?" Danny asked and Hailey shook her head.

"Every single thing he owned was gone. Apparently it looked like the place had been vacant for months aside from the fact that it was completely clean. Not a speck of dust."

"So he's coming here if he's not here already. Great, that's fucking fantastic," Stiles groaned, throwing his head back letting it hit Hailey's bed.

"Allison?" Hailey said softly, looking over at her friend who had drawn her knees up to her chest and was resting her head on them.

"I really hoped he was dead," Allison whispered and Stiles shifted beside Hailey, raising his head back up.

"Allison," he said sympathetically, resting his elbows on his knees and leaning forward.

"After everything that happened that night last year and he got away… I honestly hoped he died in an alley or something. I wanted him gone," she said, finally lifting her head up, tears streaking down her face.

"What happened last year?" Danny asked softly, looking between the three.

"It's a long story," Stiles said, shaking his head.

"I'll tell you later," Hailey said and Danny nodded.

"I want to be the one to do it," Allison said defiantly, wiping the tears from her face and steadying her voice.

"Do… what… exactly?" Hailey asked slowly.

"Kill Gerard. I want it to be me," she said and Hailey bit her lip.

"Are you sure?" Stiles asked and Allison simply nodded her head.

"It should have been done a long time ago. I was too naïve after my Mother died. I won't let him escape again," she said.

"Maybe you should talk to your Dad about it. And Scott and Derek once we've figured out what exactly is wrong with him," Hailey suggested and Allison was quiet for a moment.

"It won't change my mind."

"But-"

"Stiles, drop it," Hailey said, putting her hand on his knee and he sucked in a lot of air, inflating his cheeks, before blowing it all back out.

"Fine," he huffed, glancing up as Allison stood.

"I'll be right back. I need some fresh air," she said, walking over to Hailey's door.

"We'll be here," Hailey said as the door closed.

"Wow," Stiles said, letting out a low whistle.

"I feel so bad for her," Hailey groaned, covering her face with her hands and throwing her head back.

"We all do. From the moment you told us he was still alive," Stiles said.

"Could you fill me in now?" Danny asked.

"Sure," Hailey said, sliding closer to him on the floor.

"I'll give Scott a call. See if anything's going on with the mutts," Stiles said, pulling his phone out of his pocket and standing up.

**xXx**

"So is there a plan?" Hailey asked Derek as they sat on her bed, his arm draped behind her. He had refused to say anything during dinner to keep Aaron out of it as much as possible this time around.

"The only thing we can think of right now is checking out every nursing home, apartment complex, hospital, and recently sold house in the area to see if anyone new moved in."

"But that could take weeks since you can't trace him," Hailey said and Derek huffed.

"I know but it's the only choice we have right now," Derek said and Hailey turned on her side, resting her head on Derek's chest and draping her arm across his stomach.

"I hate this," she mumbled.

"That makes two of us. But…"

"But what?" she asked, lifting her head to look at him.

"This whole manhunt thing makes it easier for me to look for an apartment at the same time," he said, causing her to laugh.

"Well at least there's that," she said, snuggling back against his chest. "Danny's all for joining me with the sets by the way."

"Good. Now all you have to do is convince Lydia."

"Oh joy," she murmured sleepily before closing her eyes for the night.

**xXx**

"Morning," Hailey said as she and Stiles walked to their table in Physics and saw Lydia there already.

"Good morning," she said brightly. "Morning Stiles."

"Hm," Stiles grunted in response.

"So did you think anymore about the musical?" Hailey asked as she pulled her notebook out.

"I did actually."

"And?"

"I think I'm going to do it," Lydia said, tilting her head to the side and looking at Hailey.

"Oh great! If you need any help practicing before your audition let me know," Hailey said and Lydia smiled.

"Thank you, I will definitely take you up on that."

**xXx**

"She's gonna do it," Hailey said excitedly on the phone to Derek from the back of the coffee shop.

"_That's one more step in the right direction_," he said.

"How did the hunt go?"

"_No results. Yet,_" he sighed and Hailey groaned.

"Well, it is only day one," she said. "I gotta go. I'm taking a little too long to get ready for my shift."

"_If there are any updates I'll leave you a voicemail_."

"Okay. See you at seven," she said, hanging up. She switched her phone to vibrate and stuck it in her back pocket before going up front to the counter. She started sweeping up crumbs from the floor and checking the machines.

"Hailey, I need your help. Stat," Lydia said in a flurry as she rushed into the coffee shop.

"I'm kind of… working," Hailey said and Lydia held a hand up.

"I know, I know. I'll just sit at this little table right here and talk to you in between orders. I just really need your help."

"Okay, sure. Can I get you anything?"

"Just a medium French Vanilla coffee, cream and sugar," Lydia said, digging in her purse for her wallet.

"Oh don't worry, I got it," Hailey said, pulling some money out of her back pocket and putting it in the register.

"Thanks," Lydia said, a tone of surprise in her voice.

"So what do you need help with?" Hailey asked as she started making the coffee and Lydia sat at the table right next to the counter.

"Choosing a song for my audition as well as a scene. And I need a scene partner just to run lines with during the audition."

"I'll do it with you. Do you want to sing a song from the show or something different?" Hailey asked, handing Lydia her coffee across the counter.

"I'm not sure," Lydia said, shrugging her shoulders. "I feel like it's too safe to audition with a song from the show but too risky to use a different song."

"Well let's see, the show is _Wicked_ so… well, who are you auditioning for, first off?" Hailey asked as another customer came in. Lydia waited until Hailey was done taking the order to answer.

"Galinda of course," she said.

"If you went with a song from the show you could do _Popular_. But you could always wow them with something out of the ordinary."

"Like what?" Lydia asked, holding a pen in her hand to write down some suggestions.

"You know," Hailey said thoughtfully. "My Mom might be better at this. She was in all of the school musicals when she was in high school. Why don't you come over when I'm done here?"

"That would be great," Lydia said enthusiastically as a large group of customer's came in.

"Why don't you pick a scene while I help them."

"Okay," Lydia said with a nod as Hailey walked over to the register.

"Hi, how can I help you?" Hailey asked the group of pre-teen girls.

As she marked their cups she glanced over at Lydia and saw her quickly writing in that notebook again before shoving it in her bag and grabbing the small booklet composed of different scenes from the production she was given when she signed up to audition. Hailey wanted so badly to ask about the notebook but knew she couldn't.

"So, what do you have?" Hailey asked, leaning over the counter.

"Well, there's the scene right before _Popular_ between Galinda and Elphaba, one with Fiyero, or the one right near the end before _For Good_," Lydia said, holding up the booklet for Hailey to look at.

"Oh I love the last one. I think you should do that one since it's more emotional," Hailey said, pointing to it.

"You think?" Lydia asked, taking it back.

"Definitely," Hailey said as her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out to see who was calling and saw it was Derek. She put the phone back in her pocket, remembering he said he would just leave a voicemail for her.

"Don't you need to answer that?" Lydia asked.

"Can't. It's against policy. I can only answer it during my break in the back. Which is pointless because the reception sucks back there."

"Oh," Lydia said.

"Be right back," Hailey said, grabbing a rag to go clean up a table that a couple had just left. As she wiped the table down she looked over her shoulder and saw Lydia writing in the notebook again. Once again, she shoved it in her bag and casually looked around, taking a sip of her coffee. She caught Hailey's gaze and smiled. Hailey smiled back and bit her lip when Lydia looked away.

**xXx**

"I only have a few minutes to talk," Hailey said into her Bluetooth quickly as she started her car.

"_Are you driving_?" Derek asked.

"I have my Bluetooth on now hush. Lydia's following me to my house to pick a song for her audition and to rehearse lines."

"_Absolutely not_," Derek said sharply.

"Derek I have to do what I can," she sighed. "She wrote in that notebook at two very key times. We _have _to get it."

"_Can't someone else meet you there so you're not alone because I know you won't let me be there now_," he said.

"What reason would I give? Besides my Dad will be home and Mom just got off work so she'll be home soon, so it's not like Aaron and I will be there alone with her," she said and Derek huffed.

"_Just… be careful_," he said finally.

"Always. Did you find anything? I didn't get a chance to listen to your voicemails."

"_No I was just telling you that there was nothing at this hospital or the one about an hour out of town_," he said and Hailey sighed.

"Alright well I'll call you when Lydia goes home," she said as she pulled into the driveway and saw Lydia park in the road in front of the house.

"_Okay. Love you,_" he said and Hailey couldn't help but smile. She still wasn't used to hearing it.

"Love you," she said before hanging up and getting out of the car meeting Lydia on the sidewalk and leading her in. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving," Lydia said and Hailey laughed.

"Dad?" she called.

"Up here," he shouted down the stairs. "There are meatballs in the fridge. You're going to have to make your own pasta though."

"Are there enough for Lydia?" she asked and there was a pause.

"Yeah," he said.

"Where's your bathroom?" Lydia asked.

"Down the hall and to the right," she said. Lydia smiled before walking down the hall and Hailey waited until she heard the door close to run up the stairs.

"Hailey?" Jason asked, poking his head out of Aaron's room.

"Just me, Lydia's in the bathroom."

"What is that all about?" Aaron asked, rolling his chair back from his desk to look at Hailey.

"I'm sorry I would have called but I didn't get a good break and I was talking to Derek on the way over. I'll explain everything later but we'll be working at the dining room table so you know."

"Okay. Mom will be home by 7:30," he said and Hailey nodded.

"Thanks Dad," she said before heading back downstairs. She sighed with relief when she saw Lydia was still in the bathroom. She made herself busy by putting some water on the stove to boil for their pasta.

"Much better," Lydia said coming out of the bathroom.

"Want to rehearse some lines while the pasta cooks?"

"Sure," Lydia said, going back to the living room to get the book out of her bag. Hailey groaned when she realized she could have looked for the notebook while Lydia was in the bathroom but figured she'd have enough time soon to get at it. She quickly composed herself when Lydia walked back into the kitchen and smiled.

"Alright Galinda, show me what you got."

* * *

**Oh boy I can't wait to see how this plays out! Where do you think this whole "friendship" is going to go? Also yay _Wicked_? Do you see what I did there? ;)**

**Thank you so much for reading guys! Y'all are amazing!**

**xoxo Steph**

**Also *SPOILER ALERT FOR 3X06 FOR ANYONE WHO HASN'T/CAN'T WATCH IT YET***

**Can I say I called it that Gerard's in a wheelchair since I wrote about it before we knew? I mean obviously I knew he was going to still be alive on the show but I did not expect the wheelchair! I don't really know what I expected but not that really! Yay me.**


	5. The Notebook

The next Monday morning, Hailey sat in Physics class between a half asleep Stiles and Lydia, whose leg was bouncing up and down, as they waited for the morning announcements. Lydia's audition had been on Friday afternoon and the cast list was supposed to be posted that day.

"Nervous?" Hailey asked Lydia as her leg continued to bounce.

"Yes," she said, biting her lip.

"When does the list go up?"

"Lunchtime."

"Want me to come with you?" Hailey asked and Lydia shook her head.

"No, that's okay. I don't take rejection well and you don't need to see that," she said with a slight laugh.

"Well you'll know where to find me. I'll keep my fingers crossed," she said, nudging Lydia with her elbow causing her to smile.

**xXx**

"Doesn't this whole _playing nice with Lydia_ thing make you want to vomit?" Stiles asked Hailey during study hall. They were sitting in the corner of the library, Hailey sitting in a chair with her legs curled up under her while Stiles rested his feet on another chair.

"Of course it does but I've already told you and Derek and Scott and everyone else multiple times but this is the easiest way to get that goddamn notebook," she said with a sigh.

"Can't you just take it when she goes to the bathroom during class or something?" he asked and she shook her head.

"She keeps it in her purse which she takes everywhere with her. The only time she puts it down is during class and even then she keeps it tucked snug between her feet," Hailey answered and Stiles huffed.

"Ok… well… what if you like… go to her house and take it from there? It's not like she'd be carrying her purse around her house all day long," he suggested.

"Yeah because Derek's going to let me go to her house. Alone."

"Right, bad idea. Didn't think that one through very well. Ummm… Jesus Hails I don't know."

"Why don't we just let this plan play out, huh?" she asked mockingly.

"Wait! I got it. Why don't you, Lydia, and Allison have a girly sleepover party type thing? At Allison's house. That way you've got hunter Allison and her hunter father there to protect you and you'll have plenty of opportunity to get it sooner than during a rehearsal when there are a lot of people around," Stiles said excitedly and Hailey raised an eyebrow thoughtfully.

"That's not a half bad idea Stiles," she said and he smiled smugly.

"Yeah, I know," he said, brushing at his shoulder causing Hailey to laugh.

"Only thing is… we have to convince Allison and Lydia since they're not as close as Lydia and I are."

"Just feed them some bullshit about how you know how close they were before all of the Jackson drama and you want to try to help them get back to that if they're willing," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Right, I'll bring it up at lunch."

"Are you going to tell Derek first?"

"I probably should, huh?" she asked and Stiles nodded.

"I mean I don't think he'll threaten to rip your throat out with his teeth or anything, but it's probably a good idea," he said and she sighed.

"Alright I'll call him, keep an eye out for me?" she asked and he nodded. She pulled her phone out of her backpack as Stiles got up and walked over to the shelf of books next to her, making sure no one was coming their way. She dialed Derek's number and waited for him to answer.

"_What's wrong?_" he asked frantically.

"Nothing! Sorry I didn't mean to worry you. I just wanted to talk to you about something," she said and she heard him let out a huff.

"_Aren't you supposed to be in class_?" he asked and Hailey couldn't help but smile as she rolled her eyes.

"There's this magical hour in high school called study hall," she said satirically and she could practically hear Derek roll his eyes and she imagined he'd cross his arms if he weren't holding the phone.

"_Hailey_," he sighed and she laughed.

"Okay, sorry. Well Stiles and I were talking about this whole notebook thing with Lydia and he thinks it might take too long if we keep going about it this way," she said.

"_I don't think I'm going to like where this is going_."

"He suggested that Allison, Lydia, and I have a sleepover to try and get the notebook. We actually don't even need to take it. All we'd have to do is read it while she's sleeping. Maybe even photocopy some pages," she said.

"I didn't even think of that!" Stiles exclaimed in a whisper before turning back to the rest of the library, casually riffling through a random book.

"_I don't know, Hailey_. _What if something goes wrong?_"

"Chris and Allison will be there. That is if Allison's okay with having it at her house. And two hunters is better than none if we just continued with the whole trying to steal-it-during-rehearsal plan," she said, hopeful that she would be able to convince Derek.

"_Hailey…_"

"You know you can _keep watch_ outside the whole time just in case she goes all psycho. Literally, _Psycho_, trying to stab me in the shower," she interrupted before he could say no.

"_Well if you had said that before_," he huffed and Hailey laughed.

"Sorry I figured it was kind of obvious."

"_I guess that could work_."

"Okay I'll ask Allison about it during lunch before Lydia gets there. How's the search going by the way?"

"_Still nothing. Peter went a few miles east of town and I haven't heard from him yet. Isaac's headed to another nursing home and I'm checking out some recently sold houses_," he said and Hailey could tell he was getting frustrated.

"What if we were wrong and he's nowhere near here?" she asked.

"_I don't know_," he said and Hailey bit her lip.

"Well, good luck. Keep me posted if you anyone finds anything."

"_And you let me know what Allison says_."

"I will," she said. "Bye."

"_Bye_," he said, hanging up. Hailey put her phone down and Stiles walked back over and sat next to her.

"Nothing?" he asked and Hailey shook her head. "This guy's one sneaky bastard.

"Tell me about it," she said, stretching her legs out and grabbing her pre-calculus book out of her backpack.

**xXx**

"So I had an idea earlier," Hailey said to Allison as they stood in line in the cafeteria to get their lunches. Stiles cleared his throat and nudged Hailey with his elbow and she sighed. "Okay, Stiles had an idea."

"Uh oh," Allison said with a laugh, grabbing an apple from the fruit basket.

"I take offense to that," Stiles said, looking at Allison in shock and Hailey rolled her eyes.

"Stiles, I'm kidding. What's the idea?" she asked.

"He thought we should try a different approach to get the notebook. Try and speed things up a bit," Hailey said and Allison tilted her head to the side questioningly.

"How so?"

"We have a slumber party," Hailey said and Allison opened and closed her mouth as if she was going to say something and bit her lip.

"I don't follow," she said.

"Well since riffling through Lydia's bag during a rehearsal, if she gets a part, will look kind of suspicious since there will always be people around. Plus there's the chance that Lydia could see," Stiles started to explain.

"Right, so Stiles thought we should get her alone at a point where she'll be vulnerable and we'll be able to get the book when she's sleeping," Hailey finished and she and Stiles stared at Allison optimistically.

"Where would we have this so called slumber party?" Allison asked.

"I was hoping at your house. So that way Lydia's not around my family, and there's no way we should do it at her house. Plus at your house we'll not only have your Dad there to help out but all of your ammo and stuff," Hailey said and Allison nodded.

"I think we should give it a try," she said and Hailey smiled. "Do you think Lydia will be up for it?"

"I think she'll go along with it right away. You were the one I was worried about to be honest," Hailey said.

"Why?"

"Because she used to be your best friend and you trusted her. And then you fell apart," Hailey explained and Allison nodded in understanding.

"If she's sincere in what she's doing, I would like to re-build a friendship with her. But in order to find out if that's truly what she wants we need that notebook and I'll do anything to get it," Allison said as they paid for their food and walked over to their table where Scott and Danny had already started eating.

"Any sign of she-devil?" Stiles asked as he slid onto the bench across from Danny.

"Not yet," Danny said, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"You spoke too soon," Scott said, looking towards the doors. Hailey looked up but didn't see anything.

"Um?"

"Just a second," Scott said, pointing his finger at the door and soon one of the doors flew open and Hailey saw Lydia look around frantically, her red hair whipping in front of her face. A smile grew on Lydia's face once she finally spotted Hailey and she maneuvered her way through the tables as quickly as possible.

"So?" Hailey asked excitedly, having quickly jumped into best-friends-with-Lydia mode.

"I got the part! I'm going to be Galinda!" Lydia exclaimed and Hailey clapped her hands, caught off guard when Lydia bent down and hugged her. Hailey heard Stiles let out a gagging noise and ignored him.

"Congratulations, I knew you could do it!" Hailey said, a wide smile on her face.

"I wasn't so sure. I thought maybe they'd give me Nessa but I did it, Hailey. And it's all thanks to you of course," Lydia said, sitting down next to her and fixing her hair.

"I didn't really do anything," Hailey said, shaking her head.

"You did everything," Lydia gushed. "I never would have gotten this if it weren't for you."

"Well I'm just glad I could help. We should celebrate," she said and Lydia cocked her head.

"We don't have to do that."

"Of course we do! You deserve it you worked really hard."

"Well what do you suggest we do?" Lydia asked.

"How about on Saturday you, me, and Allison have a girls therapy day," Hailey said pointing to each of them in turn and Lydia's eyes widened as she looked at Allison warily. She was surprised to see a smile on Allison's face. "It will be our treat to you. And then Saturday night we'll have a good old fashioned, no boys allowed, slumber party."

"Are you sure?" Lydia asked towards Allison who nodded her head.

"Yes, I'm proud of you Lydia," Allison said, putting on a convincing enough smile to prod Lydia's decision.

"Well who can resist an offer like that?" Lydia asked and Hailey smiled.

"Good, it's a plan," Hailey said as Lydia got up and grabbed her purse.

"I'm so excited I don't think I can eat but I'm going to try to find something. I'll be right back," Lydia said, walking over to the line.

"Well that went well," Danny said and Hailey nodded.

"I had a feeling it would. She's been wanting to mend things with Allison," Hailey said, picking up her fork and taking a bite of her salad.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Scott asked and Hailey realized he was talking to Allison.

"It won't be a problem. Dad and I have more than enough experience between the two of us plus our house is loaded, you know that," she said.

"And Derek's going to be outside in case anything does go wrong," Hailey added and Scott nodded.

"I can't believe you guys are going to put up with her for twenty-four hours," Stiles said in disgust and Hailey rolled her eyes.

"A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do," Hailey muttered, stabbing at her salad again and watching Lydia over the heads of some of the other students as she made her way through the line.

**xXx**

"I hate this," Derek said Saturday morning as he and Hailey sat in her car in the mall parking lot while they waited for Lydia and Allison to get there.

"Well there's nothing I can do Derek. You can't follow us around the mall without looking suspicious," Hailey said and Derek huffed.

"Because sitting in my car in the parking lot doesn't look suspicious," he said rolling his eyes.

"Fine but if Lydia sees you or if you get in trouble with mall security it's your own fault," she sighed and he smiled smugly at her. "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything," he said, the smile growing even more smug and she bit her lip to keep from smiling.

"No, I'm mad at you," she said, trying to keep her voice steady and he raised an eyebrow and she pursed her lips. "Stop it!"

"You cracked," he said as Hailey laughed.

"Okay you need to go," she said, shoving his shoulder and he raised an eyebrow. "Not like I want you to but they'll be here any minute and I need Lydia to trust me and in order for that to happen you can't be here."

"Fine," Derek sighed, leaning over and kissing Hailey, lingering a little longer before opening the door and sliding out. Hailey watched him saunter over to the Camaro knowing he was doing it for show. She shook her head, a smile on her face and when she looked up he was already out of sight. A few minutes later her phone rang.

"Hi," she said, picking up when she saw it was Allison.

"_Hey where are you?_" Allison asked.

"Parked outside of the food court. You?"

"_Heading over to you. Any sign of Lydia?_"

"Not yet," she said, keeping an eye out for Allison. "I see you."

"_You too,_" Allison said, hanging up as she pulled up beside Hailey. They both climbed out of their cars and started walking inside.

"So Derek's going to be stalking us while we're here," Hailey said and Allison raised an eyebrow.

"I hope he doesn't get caught," Allison said and Hailey nodded.

"I told him he better not get in trouble with mall security. So, are you nervous for tonight?"

"A little. Dad's not worried though," she said.

"Well that's good. I'm a little nervous too," Hailey said.

"For what?" Lydia asked causing Hailey to jump.

"Oh my God I had no idea you were there," she said, putting her hand over her heart.

"Sorry," Lydia said with a smile. "Nervous for what?"

"For our history test on Monday," Hailey lied.

"Oh I know, it's the most difficult section we've had this year," Lydia said.

"Right. So, where to first?"

"Sephora?" Lydia suggested and Hailey and Allison nodded.

"Whatever you wish," Hailey said, exchanging a glance with Allison before following Lydia towards the beauty supply store.

**xXx**

"So Allison, how are you and Scott doing?" Lydia asked as the three sat in a triangle on Allison's bedroom floor painting their nails.

"We're great," Allison said with a smile. "Never better."

"Good," Lydia replied. "How's Derek, Hailey?"

"He's good."

"He's probably not too happy about this, huh?" she asked, gesturing to the three of them hanging out.

"Not really but it's not like he can tell me what I can and can't do," Hailey said shrugging.

"Did you… tell him I was sorry? I want to tell him myself but I'm scared he won't even let me be in the same room as him," she admitted.

"I did."

"He didn't care though, did he?" Lydia asked and Hailey hesitated before shaking her head.

"Derek's been through a lot. He's lost a lot of people. And because of you and Jackson, he almost lost four more," Hailey said and Lydia nodded in understanding.

"I don't blame him," she said quietly and for just a moment, Hailey actually felt bad for her. Hailey heard her phone buzz in her purse and stood up to get it but Allison threw a nail file at her.

"No boys," Allison said and Hailey glared at her.

"It could be my Mom," Hailey said and Allison shook her head.

"We agreed no phones missy," Allison said sticking her tongue out.

"Rules are rules," Lydia said and Hailey sighed, glancing towards the window before sitting back down and grabbing the nail polish to put a second coat on.

**xXx**

"God I hope she's a heavy sleeper," Hailey whispered to Allison as they stood in the bathroom, getting ready to go back to Allison's bedroom and get the notebook from Lydia's purse.

"You and me both," Allison whispered, turning the flashlight on and tiptoeing to her room.

Slowly Hailey followed Allison as quietly as possible. They hesitated in the doorway, listening for Lydia's breathing. It came slow and steady, a slight hint of a snore with every breath. Allison crept over towards where their purses sat and grabbed Lydia's. She clutched it tight to her chest so the chains wouldn't jingle and slowly they headed back to the bathroom.

Hailey closed the door behind them and flicked the light on as Allison set the purse on the sink. Both girls held their breaths as Allison rifled through for the notebook. Her eyes widened as she grabbed onto it and pulled it out. Hailey could hear her heart beating in her chest as she stood shoulder to shoulder with Allison in front of the sink. Allison took a deep breath before turning the front cover of the notebook. Hailey raised an eyebrow when she saw the first page was blank.

"Maybe she skips a page," Hailey said and Allison nodded before flipping the page only to be met by another blank page. Hailey grabbed the notebook and flipped page after page after page before holding it up and treating it like a flipbook.

"Every single page is blank," Allison whispered and Hailey shook her head.

"She tricked us. She knew," Hailey said, still shaking her head. "How did she know?"

"Well if we needed any proof to show that she was up to something this says it all," Allison said, prying the notebook out of Hailey's hands and putting it back in Lydia's purse.

"I can't believe it," she whispered and Allison locked eyes with her in the mirror.

"I can," she said. "Come on, we should get some sleep."

* * *

**This chapter is such a filler. I apologize. But I couldn't just be like BAM NOTEBOOK THINGS so yeah, it needed a buildup to it. But don't worry things are DEFINITELY picking up in the next chapter. You won't know what hit you ;) Be excited.**

**I just... I'm still in awe over the number of people who follow and favorite this story as well as _Poison & Wine _it's seriously amazing. I've been reading stories on here for quite awhile and never thought I'd ever publish one on here, and to have it garner such an audience? You guys are seriously amazing, thank you so much. I love you.**

**xoxo Steph**


	6. Promises

**Two chapters? In one week? Oh boy!**

* * *

"So either she somehow found out what the plan was and took the notebook out and left it at home or something, replacing it with the decoy," Stiles said to everyone as they gathered at Hailey's on Sunday afternoon.

"Or maybe she writes in it with invisible ink," Danny said and Hailey shook her head.

"I don't think so," she said, carefully watching Derek as he paced in front of the window in her bedroom, his brows pulled tight together in thought. "When she wrote in it at the coffee shop I could definitely see ink."

"Was there anything else in the bag that might be a clue to something?" Isaac asked and Allison shook her head.

"I searched every corner of that damn bag," she said. "Everything else in it was normal."

"What do you think it means?" Hailey asked, her eyes fixed on Derek. Her question seemed general to everyone but she was really asking only him.

"We need a new plan," Peter said from where he was leaning against Hailey's doorframe. "Another one that is."

"Like what?"

"I don't know," he said, shaking his head as he went into a deep thought.

"I wish we could just… take it," Stiles said, holding his hands out in front of him in mime of grabbing something.

"Are you sure you don't want to wring Lydia's neck?" Scott asked with a laugh.

"That too," Stiles said, lowering his hands and shrugging. "But seriously, there could be anything in there. I mean, it's no coincidence that two times Hailey saw her writing in it was after she talked to her."

"I'd love to stay and theorize some more but I have to go to work. I'm closing tonight, yay," Hailey said, rolling her eyes and grabbing her nametag from her desk. "You guys can stay here, my parents don't care."

"Bye Hails," Stiles called as Hailey walked past Peter to the stairs, not surprised when Derek was suddenly behind her.

"You don't have to come with me," she said as he moved in front of her to open the door.

"Hailey," he sighed.

"Derek I'm going to work at Beacon Coffee & Tea and in case you've never noticed, it's a pretty popular place. If Lydia or anyone were going to attack me I don't think they'd do it there," she said as she stepped outside.

"Why can't you ever just humor me?" he asked.

"Because it's not who I am and you love me for it," she said, lifting her shoulder and tilting her head, flashing a smile.

"Exactly. I love you and want to keep you safe but sometimes I feel like you won't let me," he said, leaning up against her car and Hailey sighed.

"I'm sorry that it feels that way," she said softly. "I love knowing that if I'm in danger you'll be there to protect me but sometimes you have to let me go. Especially when it's when I'm just going to work or school."

"It scares me," he finally said after a few seconds of silence. He lifted his gaze from the ground to look at her and she put her hand on his cheek. "I can't lose another person I love."

"Derek," she whispered, leaning up to kiss him, waiting until he placed his hands on her hips to pull her lips away. "You'll always have me. Now will you promise me that you won't follow me to work?"

"No," he admitted truthfully. "But I'll try to stay away, because you're so stubborn."

"Thank you," she said, looking into his green eyes. She leaned up to kiss him again, this time a little longer. "I'll be home by 10 at the latest, okay?"

"Okay," he nodded, stepping back onto her lawn as she closed the line before getting into her car.

**xXx**

"Do you need any help finishing up?" Jenna asked, taking her apron off and hanging it up in the back room as Hailey refilled the sugar dispensers on the tables.

"No I've got it. You were here before me, go home and get some sleep," Hailey said with a smile, waiting until Jenna got in her car and drove away before setting the sugar down and locking the front door and turning the sign over to say _closed_.

She turned the radio on as she continued to fill the sugar dispensers. When she was done she re-filled the napkin dispensers, swept and mopped the floor, and re-stocked the clean dishes. Once she was satisfied that everything was done for the night she shut the front lights and the radio off and went into the back room. As she lifted her apron over her head the lights in the back room went out.

"Shit," she muttered, grabbing her phone from her pocket and opening her flashlight app.

She hung her apron up and walked over to the fuse box to check the circuit breakers. All of them were switched the right way. As she closed the door to the box she swore she heard a noise behind her.

"Hello?" she asked, her voice breaking as she swept her phone across the messy stockpiles that hadn't been unpacked yet, scanning the shelves.

Her heart started to pound in her chest when she noticed that the door connecting the back room to the counter was shut. She walked over to it and twisted the knob but it was locked. Whipping around she walked past the employee bathroom to the only other door leading outside and started to panic when she couldn't open it. There was something blocking it on the outside. She heard another noise coming from behind her and again looked around, shining the light from her phone in every direction.

"Oh God," she choked, dialing Derek to try and call him even though she barely had one bar of reception. Even as it rang the connection was choppy. She heard a click. The call was dropped. She tried 911, nothing.

Her eyes widened when she remembered the window in the employee bathroom was big enough for her to climb out of. She started walking over to the bathroom when all of a sudden a figure was in front of her and swung something, hitting her, hard, in the face knocking her out cold.

**xXx**

**Derek's POV**

"Hailey?" Derek asked as he answered the phone. All he heard was a loud beeping meaning whoever had been there wasn't anymore.

"What's wrong?" Isaac asked when Derek stood up from the semi-burnt couch in the living room of the Hale house. The two of them, Peter, and Scott were trying to figure out what buildings they would check the next day for Gerard when Derek's phone had started ringing.

"Something," he said gravely, grabbing his car keys.

"Where are you going?" Scott asked, following him outside.

"The coffee shop," Derek said, opening the door to the Camaro. Scott didn't hesitate as he ran to the passenger side and climbed in beside him.

"Do you want me to drive?" Scott asked as Derek sharply turned onto the road and floored it.

"No," Derek said, clenching his jaw as he sped toward the coffee shop. As he pulled into the lot he parked the car and climbed out, leaving the door open as he ran to the door and burst it open.

"Derek," Scott called, running in behind him and seeing him wolfed out.

"Hailey!" Derek shouted even though he already knew. He didn't hear her. As soon as he stepped out of the car he knew. She wasn't there.

"Her car's still here," Scott said, pointing to the small blue car parked right in front of the window.

Derek ignored him as he walked over to the door to the break room, ramming his shoulder against it, bursting it open. He looked around and saw another door in the back leading outside. As he walked over to the door he stepped over a fire extinguisher just lying on the floor. He stopped and bent down to pick it up, turning it over in his hands and saw blood on it. He sniffed the canister and could smell her.

"There are two sets of tire tracks back here," Scott said, walking in through the back door, his claws extended, eyes glowing.

"She's bleeding," Derek said, holding up the fire extinguisher as his breath came rapidly.

"I can't smell her outside except for where the tracks end right here by the door," he said, pointing at the ground. "They disappear at the road."

Derek's fingers tightened around the canister, his claws scratching at the metal surface. He released the canister before he caused any damage to the area and it dropped with a loud thud on the floor. Derek stayed in a crouched position on the floor, breathing deeply, a growl coming out with each breath. Scott stayed back, knowing it would be best to leave Derek be. Derek turned his head to the ceiling, inhaled deeply, and let out the loudest howl Scott had heard from him.

Ten minutes later Sheriff Stilinski, Carl the deputy, two other deputies, Stiles, Isaac, Peter, Danny, Allison, and Hailey's parents and brother were gathered in the main area of the coffee shop, surrounding Derek and Scott. Derek sat on the floor against the counter, still wolfed out with his head in his hands. Jason had his arms wrapped tight around Alyssa's shoulders as she cried into his chest. Aaron stood six feet away from Derek, his eyes wide as he just watched him. Stiles came up behind Aaron and put a hand on Aaron's shoulder and Aaron looked up to see a tear trailing down Stiles' cheek.

"Derek, the only way we can help is if you talk to me," the Sheriff said, crouching down about two feet away from Derek.

Derek snarled and clenched his fists tighter to his head, his claws scratching at the surface of his scalp. Allison looked up when she heard Derek growl and slowly walked over. Scott reached out to stop her but she looked him in the eye and nodded her head. She got close to Derek and knelt on the floor next to him, reaching out a shaking hand before pulling it back.

"Derek," she whispered and Derek's arm slightly twitched. "Derek I know you're scared and I know you're angry. I am too. But since you have no way of tracking Hailey right now you need to tell the Sheriff everything you can. For Hailey. Think of Hailey, just… breathe."

As Derek listened to Allison his heartbeat started to slow down and his breathing evened out. His claws retracted and he could already feel his scalp start to heal. He wiped the excess blood away that was running down the side of his head and turned to look at Allison, his eyes misty.

"Thank you," he said softly and she nodded and Derek turned to the Sheriff. "I'm sorry."

"That's alright. Are you ready to talk?" Sheriff Stilinski asked as he and Derek stood. Derek nodded and walked over to one of the tables, taking the chairs off and setting them on the floor. "Now, how did you know something was wrong?"

"I was home and got a phone call from Hailey. When I answered all I heard was a dial tone," Derek said as the Sheriff was writing things down in a notebook.

"Things like that are very common."

"You of all people should know that someone like me wouldn't take something like that lightly with my background," Derek said and the Sheriff nodded in understanding.

"Of course. Then what?"

"I got into my car, Scott climbed in the passenger seat, and I drove here. All of the lights were off, Hailey's car was parked there," Derek said, motioning towards the window where the car still sat outside. "I knew from the moment I stepped out of the car that she wasn't here."

"How?"

"I couldn't smell her. I broke the front doors down and came in. Then I slammed against that door behind the counter and went into the back room. The door leading out back was open and when I was walking over I saw a fire extinguisher on the floor. With Hailey's blood on it," Derek said, grinding his teeth.

"Was there any blood on the floor?" the Sheriff asked solemnly.

"Just a few drops. I don't think I ruined them."

"What about the person, or people, who attacked Hailey? Did you catch another scent?" he asked and Derek's eyebrows pulled together.

"I… no," he said, crossing his arms and shaking his head. "I don't think so. Hailey's scent stopped just outside the door where the tire tracks start. Either they have something in their car to throw the scent or…"

"Or what?" the Sheriff asked, his eyes on the notebook as he wrote furiously. When Derek didn't answer he looked up to see Derek's eyes glowing red. "Derek?"

"Gerard," Derek growled.

"Who's Gerard?"

"My Grandfather," Allison said, stepping forward as the Sheriff looked up at her.

"Is he a werewolf?"

"We don't know what he is," Stiles said, his voice breaking. "Derek was forced into biting him last year by Scott, hoping it would kill him because Scott switched his medications with capsules filled with mountain ash. He spewed this disgusting black goo and then disappeared. It was the same night Jackson turned from Kanima to werewolf."

"When we were visiting Alyssa's parents in New York we met Gerard, he was one of my father-in-laws friends," Jason picked up. "Derek flew out once Hailey told him and he explained Gerard's past. Derek wasn't able to catch a scent off of him or a heartbeat. And Gerard up and left the retirement home and now we have reason to believe he may be here. For revenge."

"But you don't know for sure?" the Sheriff asked and everyone shook their heads.

"He's impossible to track," Scott said.

"Are there any other leads we should check on?"

"Lydia," Allison said and the Sheriff wrote it down. "It could also be for revenge because of what happened with Jackson."

"We'll definitely bring her in for questioning," he said and Stiles' head shot up and he stepped forward.

"Dad, that's perfect," Stiles exclaimed and Derek looked at Stiles.

"What for?" Derek asked.

"If he comes into school and pulls Lydia out to bring her to the station she'll bring all of her things with her. Including the notebook, well, assuming the notebook. And when she's in questioning her things will just be there at the station for a free for all for us!"

"What if she's not carrying it with her?" Scott asked.

"Then someone will just have to check her locker. And someone can go to her house and search her room since obviously she won't be there to catch them. Guys, it's perfect," he said, running a hand through his hair and smiling for the first time in an hour.

"What's in this notebook that's so important?" the Sheriff asked his son.

"We don't know," Allison said, shrugging her shoulders. "Hailey noticed that Lydia would write in it constantly. A majority of the time it was whenever the two of them had just talked. She and I had a sleepover last night so Hailey and I could get the notebook to see what she was writing but she must have known because the one we found was blank."

"Whatever's in that could possibly lead us to Hailey, Dad," Stiles croaked and the Sheriff nodded.

"Okay, who will be going where when we bring her in?" he asked.

"I'll go to her house," Isaac volunteered.

"So will I," Peter said, raising a finger.

"We'll obviously be at the school," Scott said pointing at himself, Danny, Allison, and Stiles.

"And I'll be at the station," Derek said stiffly.

"Do you think it's possible she'll have mountain ash around her house?" Jason asked and some of them groaned.

"I could always go with Isaac and Peter," Stiles said and his father shook his head.

"You need to be at school so everything aside from Hailey being missing is as normal as possible to Lydia. And you can't just up and leave the school and no, I will not write a note letting you out," the Sheriff said and Stiles groaned.

"I can go," Aaron said, speaking for the first time since they all arrived at the coffee shop and every head turned to him.

"Sweetie," Alyssa said, letting go of her husband and putting her hands on Aaron's shoulders.

"Mom I don't want to go to school tomorrow and I think they'll be okay with that since my sister is missing. I know I'm only nine but I want to help find her and this is the only way I know how. Besides I'll be with two werewolves who will keep me safe," he said, looking over at Isaac and Peter. Peter nodded at him and Aaron turned back to his mother.

"What if there isn't any mountain ash?" she asked, barely above a whisper.

"I can still help," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm a lot smaller than them and can look in spots they probably wouldn't even think of looking."

"It really would help," Peter said gently and Alyssa looked at him. "We'll take good care of him."

"Absolutely," Isaac said and Alyssa nodded, turning back to Aaron and kissing his forehead.

"You're growing up much faster than you should," she whispered before standing up straight again.

"Now that we have all that we can get, it's time for everyone to go home," the Sheriff said, signaling to one of the deputies who pulled out a roll of caution tape and went outside, setting up a perimeter around the building. Everyone slowly filed out and got in their cars to head home. Stiles stopped outside the door to hug Alyssa.

"She's going to be okay," he said to her as he pulled away, shaking Jason's hand.

"I don't know what we'd do without you, Stiles," he said and Stiles smirked.

"I'll make sure you know everything as soon as I find out," he said, heading over to his Jeep and mussing up Aaron's hair before climbing in.

Derek walked outside and stood beside Hailey's parents. Alyssa turned her head to look at him and cautiously reached her hand out. He looked down but didn't move away and she slowly grasped onto his hand and squeezed it.

"I'm not going to stop until I find her," he said turning to look at both of them. "I promise."

"At least come to the house tonight and get some rest," Alyssa said and he gave her hand a slight squeeze before letting go and shaking his head.

"I can't," he said and Jason put a hand on his shoulder.

"Derek, you have no way of tracking her right now. You only have one lead whose whereabouts you know of but let the Sheriff take care of that tomorrow. Just wait and see if they get that notebook tomorrow before you do something stupid," Jason said and Derek's jaw clenched tight. "It's what Hailey would want."

"I need to be by myself for a little bit. Half an hour. And then I'll come over," he said finally and Jason nodded.

"I'll keep Aaron entertained."

"I'm wide awake Dad," Aaron said walking over. "Don't worry."

"Alright then, let's go home," Jason said, leading Alyssa to the car.

"You promise you're not going to hurt anyone tonight, right?" Aaron asked, looking up at Derek. Derek's face grew soft and he bent down closer to Aaron's level.

"I promise," he said nodding. "I'm going to find her Aaron."

"I know you are," Aaron said, nodding. "You saved my life twice. You're like a superhero."

"Even superhero's have their weaknesses," Derek said and Aaron nodded in agreement.

"But they always overcome them in the end and win," Aaron said before walking over to the car.

Derek stood and waited until the Miner's drove away to wolf out. He took off, running until he reached the woods and then he just ran. Faster and faster, he ran before coming to a cliff and skidding to a stop. He looked to the sky and once again, let out a blood-curdling howl.

* * *

**So I TOLD you that things would pick up in this chapter! Were you surprised? **

**Obviously the newest episode the other night gave me some motivation because wow I wrote this all in one night. In like... three hours. I'm really happy with this chapter! With Hailey... missing... expect to see a lot more in Derek's POV. And maybe Stiles? I'm not 100% sure on that but it's highly possible... or maybe someone else? But don't worry, you'll still see Hailey's POV!**

**Let me know what you think! I'm dying to know!**

**Thank you all so much!**

**Steph xoxoxo**


	7. The Search

**Just a heads up, I changed the layout a bit. With Hailey gone it's going to be multiple POVs so whenever I'm in a certain person's POV I'll have their name between four xx, two on each side of their name. And if I have a section break still in that POV I'll have the same old xXx, so hopefully it's not too confusing. I tried to make it as understandable as possible. So yeah. Also, as of 2:15am Aug. 5th, this story has 99 followers so THANK YOU x1000000000000.**

* * *

**xxStilesxx**

"Okay so my Dad, Carl, and a few other deputies are here already talking to the principal. He said they're going to get them to make an announcement about Hailey and that they'll randomly call people in for questioning. Us too so it doesn't weird Lydia out," Stiles said as he sat backwards in his chair, elbows resting on the table that Allison and Scott sat in for Physics.

"I was hoping that was the plan," Allison said.

"Ixnay on the ydialay," Scott said, looking towards the door. Stiles flailed in his seat as he turned around. He put his head in his right hand and peeked through his fingers, clearing his throat when Lydia walked in.

"Where's Hailey?" Lydia asked, setting her purse on the table and sitting down leaving an empty spot between them.

"Not here," Stiles muttered and Lydia pursed her lips.

"Obviously. Is she sick?"

"I think you know the answer to that," he spat, rolling his head towards her and glaring.

"Excuse me?" she scoffed.

"_Good morning_," the principal said, his voice booming through the PA system. "_As most of you may have noticed, a few members of the Sheriff's department are here today. Last night, Hailey Miner was kidnapped from Beacon Coffee and Tea around 10 o'clock_."

"What?" Lydia gasped, turning to Stiles. Stiles just stared her down, watching for any ticks.

"_Throughout the day they will be calling a few people to my office to ask some questions. If any of you were customers at the coffee shop last night and think you might have seen something suspicious, please come down. Any information will be helpful. Thank you_."

The classroom all of a sudden erupted in chatter. Stiles stayed quiet and kept his eyes on Lydia. She sat with her mouth slightly open and had a tear sliding down her cheek. Stiles rolled his eyes and shifted in his seat as the class quieted down.

**xXx**

"Stiles when is your Dad going to call Lydia to the office?" Danny asked at lunch. "Allison and I have already gone down."

"Hopefully soon," Stiles said as the bell rang for their next class. He gathered up his lunch trash and dumped it in the can as they walked out of the cafeteria.

"So where do you think Lydia was during lunch?" Scott asked, looking around.

"I have no idea. I hope she's still here though," Allison said as they walked into class and took their seats.

"Oh she is," Stiles said, nodding towards the door as a teary eyed Lydia walked in, wiping at her eyes. Just as class was about to start, Carl walked into the room.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt but uh, the Sheriff would like to see Lydia Martin and Stiles," Carl said, pointing to the two of them.

"Stiles, Lydia, take your things," their teacher said as they stood.

"I'll text you," Stiles whispered to Scott as he shoved his books into his backpack.

"Nothing to worry about. The Sheriff just wants to ask you both a few questions. And so there's no bias, a deputy will be in there as well," Carl said.

"Anything to help," Lydia said.

"Stiles, stay here," Carl said, pointing to the row of chairs in the hallway. "Lydia, follow me."

Stiles sat in his chair and looked over his shoulder to look through the window but the blinds were closed. He huffed and turned back around, slouching in his seat. Carl walked back out of the office, closing the door behind him. Stiles looked up and Carl motioned to the window.

"What?" Stiles asked in a hushed tone.

"We took one of the panes out," Carl said so quietly that Stiles had to strain to hear him. Stiles' eyes widened and he had to bite his lip to refrain from making a sound. He nodded at Carl and turned in his chair, leaning his head towards the window, closing his eyes and concentrating.

"So, Lydia," he heard his father say. "I spoke with Allison Argent earlier. She said that you and Hailey slept over at her house on Saturday night. Is that correct?"

"Yes," Lydia answered.

"Would you say the three of you are close friends?"

"Allison and I used to be best friends."

"Used to?" he asked.

"Before everything happened with Jackson," she said and it was silent for a moment. Stiles could just picture his father giving Lydia a sympathetic look, feeling guilty that he was a part of it.

"And Hailey?"

"I approached her a few weeks ago to form a truce… of sorts. We came to an understanding and started building a friendship."

"That's incredibly mature of both of you. Considering," the Sheriff said.

"A girl needs to have some friends to get by. Might as well start with someone whose life you tried to… end."

"Was Hailey trying to help you rekindle your friendship with Allison?"

"Yes," Lydia said.

"Did the evening go well? Did you… notice anything strange, maybe, outside the house?"

"No. Everything seemed normal."

"Did Hailey ever feel like someone may have been after her? Someone who would have reason to kidnap her?"

"Not that I know of," Lydia answered. Stiles jumped in his seat when he heard someone knock on the door to the principal's office and turned to see Carl.

"Come in," his father called and the door opened.

"It's been ten minutes," Carl said.

"Ten minutes?" Lydia asked.

"Your principal told us we could only interview anyone if we kept it to ten minutes or less," Stiles heard his father say. "But I'd like to keep talking with you. Would you mind missing some school and coming down to the station with me?"

"Of course not," Lydia said and Stiles thrust his fist in the air. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and furiously started texting.

**It worked. She's going to the station,** he sent to Scott, Derek, and Isaac in a mass text.

**I'll let you know when she gets here. Then it will be safe to search the school and house**, Derek responded.

"Stiles," his father said, walking out of the office with Lydia in tow.

"Yeah," Stiles said, turning to look up at him and sticking his phone in his pocket.

"Carl and I are going to take Lydia to the station for some more questions. Frank's heading over with Lisa to take over so just wait here."

"Got it," Stiles said with a nod. His father hesitated before turning down the hallway, Lydia and Carl following. Stiles watched as they made their way to the end of the hallway and saw Carl signal to him as they turned the corner.

He jumped up from the chair and sprinted back to class. He had so much momentum when he reached the classroom that the door flew open when he twisted the knob and he skidded inside. The entire class turned to look at him and Scott let out a slight laugh before covering his mouth.

"Sorry," Stiles squeaked, slowly closing the door behind him. "Uh Lydia had to leave so…"

"Thank you Stiles," their teacher said, nodding before turning back to the chalkboard.

"Right," Stiles nodded as he walked back to his desk.

"Smooth," Scott whispered and Stiles rolled his eyes.

**xxDerekxx**

Derek sat parked in the back of the Sheriff's station, impatiently waiting for the Sheriff to arrive with Lydia. Although he had stayed at the Miner's house the night before he hadn't been able to sleep. He just kept walking around Hailey's room trying to figure out who could have taken her. He kept going over every little detail in his head trying to figure it out and was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a car pulling in to the area.

"I hope you didn't feel like too much of a prisoner," he heard the Sheriff say and he straightened up in his seat.

"It was fine," Lydia responded and he listened as they walked inside. He turned his head when he heard someone walking towards him. Carl waved and Derek stepped out of the car.

"Ready?" Carl asked and he nodded. He pulled out his phone as he followed Carl inside.

**Now!** he sent to Isaac and Scott, shoving his phone into his jacket pocket as Carl led him to the room where they had taken Lydia's things.

"Have at it," Carl said, pointing towards it.

**xxAaronxx**

"Okay, let's go in," Isaac said, putting his phone in his pocket. Peter walked towards Lydia's house, Aaron and Isaac following behind. They walked around the side of the house to the backyard. Peter walked up to the back door, extended his claws, and slid one into the keyhole, unlocking the door.

"Cool," Aaron said as Peter pushed the door open for them.

"All right, to the bedroom," Peter said, leading the way to the stairs. Isaac put his hands on Aaron's shoulders and gave them a firm squeeze before following him.

"Look everywhere you possibly can. Have you ever hid something from your parents in your room?" Isaac asked Aaron.

"Candy," Aaron answered, nodding his head and Isaac laughed.

"Look anywhere in Lydia's room that's similar to where you'd hide candy in your room."

"And anywhere that Isaac and I can't fit," Peter said.

"Okay," Aaron said.

Aaron took a deep breath before walking into Lydia's room. He went straight for the bed, pulling the pillows off and looking inside of the cases, squeezing the pillows to make sure nothing was inside of them. Isaac went over to the closet and started looking on the shelves and Peter went over to her desk.

"She has a lot of clothes," Isaac muttered, pushing aside hanger-by-hanger and checking the pockets.

"And shoes," Aaron said, pulling two different shoes out from under the bed.

"Hey, make sure you put everything back where you found it," Peter said and Aaron's eyes widened as he looked at the bed realizing he left the pillows all over. "It's better to clean up as you go. That way she won't suspect anything."

"Sorry," Aaron mumbled and Peter waved it off.

"Remember, Lydia's a clever girl. She might have created a hiding space on her own, check everything. Even if it seems silly."

Isaac parted all of the clothes hanging up and stepped forward, running his hands along the back wall of the closet. Peter was checking the drawers for fake bottoms. Aaron stood at the foot of the bed with his eyes squinted. He knew there were other places to check but there was something about the bed.

"I wonder," he said, kneeling on the floor and pulling bags and shoes out from underneath.

"What are you onto?" Peter asked and Aaron shushed him causing him to laugh. "Sorry."

Aaron continued pulling things out until there was enough room for him to go underneath. He heard silence as Isaac stopped what he was doing and knew they were both watching him, waiting. He lay on the floor on his back and grabbed onto the bottom edge of the bed, pulling himself under. Squinting he looked at the bottom of the mattress, running his fingers along the fabric.

"Can you lift the mattress up please?" he asked and Peter and Isaac moved to opposite sides of the bed, lifting the mattress with ease. "Not so high! Just enough to get it off of the boards."

"Is that better?" Isaac asked as they lowered it.

"Yes, thanks," Aaron said. He put his arm through two of the boards and felt along the mattress, grunting as he reached higher up than was comfortable. Suddenly he felt his finger dip into a slit in the mattress. "I found something!"

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"I can't reach it. You need to flip the mattress over," he said, pushing himself out from under the bed. When he stood up Peter and Isaac already had the mattress flipped.

"What did you find?" Isaac asked as Aaron crawled onto the mattress and ran his hands over it again.

"There," he said, sliding his fingers into the cut. He patted the mattress around the area until he felt something hard. Peter pulled Aaron's hand away before extending his claws again and tearing at the material until the cover of the notebook was exposed.

"Genius, Aaron," Isaac said excitedly, picking the notebook up.

"Check it and make sure this one actually has writing in it," Aaron said and Isaac nodded as he flipped through the pages.

"It does. Wow," he said, his eyes widening.

"What does it say?" Peter asked.

"She wrote down when your parents work and where, what kind of cars they drive, when Hailey works… she even has your friends names and addresses for when you go to their houses," Isaac said, looking down at Aaron.

"What else?" Aaron asked.

"Here are some things she wrote down after talking to Hailey," Isaac said, skimming the page. "She knew that the backroom of the coffee shop has bad cell reception. Remember how Hailey tried to call Derek last night?"

"We have to go," Peter said, picking Aaron up off the mattress and flipping it back over. "Put everything back where you found it, I'll call Derek."

**xxDerekxx**

"Anything?" Carl asked as Derek continued to pull items out of Lydia's purse.

"It's like Mary Poppins over here," Derek grunted and Carl laughed. Derek paused as his phone rang. "Hello?"

"_We've got it_," Peter said and Derek sighed in relief.

"And?"

"_She did it. She had to have done it. We didn't look through the whole thing yet but all the signs point to it_," he said and Derek turned to Carl.

"Bring Aaron home and wait for us there. The others will be getting out of school soon."

"_What about Lydia? She'll know it's us when she notices it's gone_."

"I don't know yet. We'll figure that out when it comes to it I guess. Let Scott know," he said, hanging up.

"They've got it, I assume?" Carl asked and Derek nodded.

"I need to speak to the Sheriff," he said.

"Wait here," Carl said, turning to leave the room. Derek turned back to Lydia's purse and began putting everything back. He turned when he heard the Sheriff approaching.

"Did you find it?" he asked, walking into the room.

"Peter, Isaac, and Aaron did at her house. We're meeting at the Miner's house to look it over. Peter said they glanced at it and all signs point to Lydia."

"So we have her, but we have to let her go," Sheriff Stilinski said, shaking his head.

"Right," Derek said.

"Okay. Well you get out of here, I still have a few more questions to finish up with her before I bring her back to the school."

"Thank you, for doing this," Derek said sincerely as the Sheriff nodded. Derek walked out of the building and headed quickly to his car, climbing in it and peeling away.

**xXx**

"Where was it?" Stiles asked, running into the house and skidding into the living room.

"They're upstairs, Stiles," Alyssa said from where she sat on the couch. Stiles groaned and he followed Scott, Allison, and Danny upstairs.

"Where was it?" Stiles asked with the same enthusiasm he had before.

"Inside her mattress," Isaac said. Derek sat on Hailey's bed, slowly flipping through the notebook reading each page carefully.

"Aaron found it," Peter said.

"Way to go," Stiles said, giving Aaron a high five.

"What does it say?" Allison asked quietly, looking at Derek. He held up a finger as he turned another page.

"She has… everything in here," Derek said in awe.

"Define everything," Stiles said.

"Everyone's phone numbers and addresses. "Where Jason, Hailey, and Alyssa work and between what times; Aaron's and Hailey's friends names and addresses; the ash line around the house; what nights I've stayed here; the fact that Hailey wouldn't get cell phone reception in the back of the coffee shop… and… then on the inside front cover there's a phone number."

"Whose is it?" Allison asked.

"I don't know," he said, shaking his head. "There's no name."

"Should we call it?" Danny asked.

"I vote yes," Stiles said, raising his hand.

"Agreed," Peter said.

"Put it on speaker," Aaron said as Derek pulled out his phone and slowly pushed each number. Everyone held their breath as they listened to it ring. After three rings, someone answered.

"_Hello_?" came the voice of what sounded like a little old lady. Derek looked up with furrowed eyebrows unsure of what to say.

"Uh, hi," Allison said, walking closer to Derek and taking the phone from him.

"_Can I help you_?" the woman asked and Allison bit her lip.

"Um I uh, this is going to sound… strange but… do you know a Lydia Martin?" Allison asked and it was silent for a moment.

"_No… I don't believe so._"

"Okay um… sorry to bother you," Allison said, hanging the phone up and tossing it on the bed. "Okay, I'm confused."

"I think we all are," Stiles said, sticking the string of his hoodie in his mouth and chewing on it.

"Why would Lydia have some old ladies phone number in her notebook?" Aaron asked and Derek shook his head.

"I don't know. It doesn't make sense," he said, squeezing his hands together with his elbows resting on his knees. "Stiles, was your Dad able to figure out what kind of car those tire tracks went to?"

"I don't know I haven't heard anything. But I'd assume they would have it by now," he answered.

"Find out and let me know," Derek said, standing up. "Can you let me out of here?"

"Sure," Stiles said, standing up and following Derek downstairs. "Where are you going to go?"

"To find Lydia and keep an eye on her. She has to know by now that it's gone," he said, walking to his car as Stiles re-connected the line.

**xxHaileyxx**

Hailey groaned as her eyes fluttered open. Her head was throbbing and for some reason her ankles were aching. She was pleased to find, however, that this time her mouth wasn't taped shut and her wrists weren't bound together. As the room came to focus she realized she was lying on a bed, if you could call it that, in a dark, smelly basement. Slowly she sat up and swung her legs over, wincing as she felt a pull and realized there was a chain connecting her ankles to the bed.

"Fuck," she groaned, looking around for a light source nearby.

"Ah you're awake," a woman's voice said causing Hailey to jump and her heart to race.

"Where are you?" she asked, her voice shaking. Slowly a figure appeared, moving closer to her from across the room.

The room became bright when she reached up to pull a string, turning a light on. Hailey raised a hand to shield her eyes from the sudden change and squinted to get a better look at this woman. Her eyes widened when she saw it was a harmless looking old lady.

"Better dear?" she asked with a grin and Hailey shivered.

"What do you want with me?"

"Now, now, none of that," the woman said, wagging a finger and Hailey pursed her lips.

"How long was I out?"

"Oh it's been a full day now. You're probably hungry," she said and Hailey shook her head.

"I don't want anything from you," she said through her teeth.

"Sooner or later you won't be thinking that," the woman said. "Now make yourself at home. You won't be seeing yours anytime soon."

"Who are you?" Hailey asked loudly, her voice echoing across the basement.

"You tell me," the woman said, stepping into the light even more.

Hailey's eyes widened as she saw the woman's shape begin to morph, her skin bubbling. She grew taller, her shoulder's broadening and hair receding. Hailey pulled her legs back up onto the bed and moved towards the wall as she watched in horror as the woman began to take on masculine features. Tears started to spill over as Hailey began to recognize the person in front of her. Shaking her head in denial she pulled her knees to her chest and tried not to scream.

"Gerard," she whispered and he began to laugh, sliding a tray with a small loaf of bread and a glass of water over to Hailey with his foot.

"Don't worry child. The fun is only just beginning," he said as he backed away, pulling the string and thrusting Hailey into total darkness again. Hailey heard him climb some stairs and a door close. She sobbed as she heard footsteps creak over her head, causing dirt and dust to fall onto her head from the ceiling above.

"Come on Derek. Find me," she whispered as she hugged her knees tighter to her chest, her sobs causing her to rock her body back and forth against the grimy wall.

* * *

**So much is going on here but I think the main thing we all need to talk about is Hailey is BEING HELD CAPTIVE BY GERARD? WHAT?**

**Yeah :) Did you see it coming? Did you? Seriously, I want to know if anyone saw that coming. And what about Lydia and this damn notebook? Sketchyyyyy. What's going on?**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Thank you so much. i appreciate each and every one of you who reads this. You're amazing.**

**xoxoSteph**


	8. Clarity

**Hey guys, I know it's been awhile but I unfortunately had a major death in my family the other week so this was the last thing on my mind. Anyway, I hope it was worth the wait and to all the new followers: Hello! **

* * *

**xxDerekxx**

Derek drove straight to Lydia's from Hailey's house and parked a few houses down. He saw her car sitting in the driveway so he focused his hearing on the house. Nothing happened for a while but he wasn't going to give up so easily. Around nightfall, Lydia's Mom got home from work and not long after, Lydia walked outside with her dog on a leash. He sunk down in his seat when they started walking in his direction but they only went to the end of her neighbor's driveway, still a house away from Derek. He rose up slightly to peek over the dashboard and saw Lydia looking right at him.

"You think I wouldn't recognize your car Hale?" she asked under her breath. "I thought you knew by now that I'm incredibly smart. And I know you and your little pack took my notebook. Make of it what you will. But you're going to regret it."

Derek growled and it took everything in him to not jump out of the car and attack her. He heard her walk away and sat all the way up, watching as she walked up the path to her house. As soon as she shut the door behind her, Derek peeled away and went back to Hailey's house to look through the notebook again.

**xxHaileyxx**

After almost two hours of sitting on the bed in the dark and damp basement, Hailey's eyes had started to adjust and her stomach growled. She wiped at the tears still running down her face and looked to the tray sitting on the floor a foot away. The only thing appealing about the bread and water was that it was something to eat. Slowly she straightened her legs out and pushed herself forward on the bed, placing her feet on the floor. She stood and took a step forward, feeling the weight of the chains.

"Cool," she said, bending down and feeling out how tight they were around her ankles. She could barely slide her pinky finger in the gap.

Leaving the tray on the floor, Hailey decided to see how far away from the bed she could walk. After about seven steps she could feel a tug at her ankles. Any further and they would cut into her skin. She took as many steps as she could in all directions but all she was met with was empty space. Sighing she picked up the tray and sat back down on the bed.

Footsteps upstairs caught her attention and she held her breath as she listened. There were two sets. One was heavier, probably Gerard's. The other was lighter, maybe a woman. She couldn't hear any voices though, which was disappointing. The footsteps faded away as they moved to another part of the building. As she picked at the bread, she tried to figure things out.

"Gerard said I was unconscious for almost twenty-four hours," she mused, picking up the glass of water and taking a sip. "So, there must have been something else than just knocking me out. Chloroform again? Or maybe drugs, injected into my system?"

"Very good," Gerard's voice came from the opposite side of the room and Hailey jumped.

"Holy shit," she said, putting her hand to her chest.

"Uh, uh, language," Gerard chastised and Hailey rolled her eyes.

"Who's upstairs with you?" she asked.

"That's none of your concern," he called down. "I thought it would be courteous of me to let you know that for your convenience, there is a pot, under the bed. Feel free to place it wherever you like."

"Lovely," Hailey muttered, shuddering at the thought of peeing in a bucket for who knows how long.

"Now, go to sleep. Sweet dreams," he said, closing the door and Hailey scoffed.

"Not likely," she said, placing the tray on the floor, curling up on the bed, trying not to tangle the chains near her feet.

**xxDerekxx**

Derek pulled up to the Miner's house and was surprised to see that Stiles was still there. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Stiles' number.

"_Yo_," Stiles answered.

"Come let me in," Derek said, looking up at the house. There was movement in the living room window and he looked to see Stiles pulling back the curtain. Stiles nodded and signaled to Derek before hanging up. Derek climbed out of the car as Stiles walked down the path to the sidewalk.

"What are you still doing here?" Derek asked as Stiles closed the line behind him.

"Alyssa was having a freak out," Stiles explained as they stood on the path to the house. "Jason calmed her down while I distracted Aaron."

"Is she alright?" Derek asked, looking to the house.

"Yeah, she's fine now. Obviously she won't be 100% until Hailey's back," he said and Derek nodded.

"None of us will. Was there any progress on the notebook?"

"Some," Stiles said with a nod as he opened the door.

"Derek," Alyssa sighed as he walked into the living room. "We were worried about you."

"They thought you were going to do something dumb at Lydia's," Aaron said from the top of the stairs.

"Go to bed," Jason said sternly, laughing when he heard Aaron walk quickly to his room and close the door.

"Did you find out anything at Lydia's?" Stiles asked.

"The only thing she said was that we're going to regret taking the notebook and to make of it what we will," he said.

"There was something interesting we noticed," Jason said, grabbing the notebook from the table and flipping through it.

"She kept mentioning someone, but not by name," Alyssa said as Jason found a page he was looking for and handed the notebook to Derek.

"_Made a lot of progress today, he will be pleased_," Derek read, furrowing his eyebrows.

"The first thing that came to mind was Jackson. Assuming she was speaking about him posthumously," Stiles said, clapping his hands together.

"But wouldn't she use the past tense?" Derek asked.

"Unless she's crazier than we thought and believes he's still alive."

"Is she still going to therapy?" Alyssa asked.

"No," Stiles said. "But we should talk to Scott about that, see if he can remember anything he heard that might be important."

"I'll talk to him tomorrow," Derek said. "Try to get something out of Lydia at school. Or ask Allison if you think that will be easier."

"I will," Stiles said with a nod.

"It's late Stiles, you should go home, get some sleep," Jason said, standing up.

"Thank you for helping with Aaron," Alyssa said, giving him a hug.

"Anytime. Goodnight," he said, walking outside and closing the door behind him.

"You too," Jason said, putting a hand on Derek's shoulder. "I know you didn't sleep last night. I woke up around 3am to use the bathroom and heard you pacing and muttering under your breath."

"I didn't even hear you get up," Derek said.

"You were too focused."

"Please get some sleep," Alyssa said, looking up at him and he nodded his head. "Promise?"

"I promise," he said, giving her an encouraging smile before heading upstairs. He closed the door to Hailey's room behind him and shrugged out of his jacket, walking over to Hailey's bed. Her scent was so strong it caused a physical ache in his chest. Sighing he went to the guest bedroom to sleep. He knew he needed the rest but it was just that much less time being used to try to find Hailey.

**xxStilesxx**

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Stiles asked Allison as they walked into the school.

"Well clearly she's not going to talk to you because you've been nothing but rude to her. And she probably won't talk to Scott because he's basically a step away from Derek. Danny wouldn't be comfortable doing it so I'm the only logical choice," she said, closing her locker.

"Alright, good point."

"When are you going to talk to her?" Scott asked.

"I was thinking either study hall or lunch," she said, looking to him for affirmation.

"Lunch would be better so she can't make a scene in front of everyone."

"Plus it's more casual," Stiles added and Allison nodded.

"Lunch it is," she said.

**xxHaileyxx**

Hailey bolted upright on the bed when she heard a crash come from upstairs. It sounded like something heavy had been knocked over and some glass shattered. She looked around the basement, letting her eyes readjust to the dark, wishing there was at least one window so she could estimate the time.

Footsteps from upstairs told her Gerard was awake. Or it was possibly the mystery person from the night before. Hailey groaned when she realized that the pressurized feeling in her stomach was actually her bladder and she really did not want to use the bucket that Gerard had so thoughtfully provided for her. She reached under the bed and pulled the bucket out, dreading the thought. The furthest spot she could place it was past the foot of the bed so that when she was sleeping it would be as far away as possible.

Just as she was about to undo her pants the basement door opened and some light came in. She held her breath as someone came down the stairs and she blinked as she looked towards the light while her eyes readjusted. Finally a figure appeared but it wasn't Gerard… at least not in his normal form.

"Gerard?" she whispered once a tall, middle aged man with broad shoulders stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Very good," he said with a grin.

"What are you?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

"There's a time and place for these things. And now is not either of those," he said, lifting his arm and tossing something onto the bed. Hailey looked to the bed and saw it was a grocery store bag with a few things in it.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing to the bag.

"Breakfast. And I decided to be nice and give you a flashlight," he said and Hailey rejoiced internally to have a light source. It would be better if there were a clock of some kind. "Now, sit tight."

"He's going to find me," Hailey said after Gerard had turned his back to her and had a foot on the bottom step.

"I count on it," he said with a laugh before climbing the stairs and shutting the light off, thrusting Hailey into darkness again. Her eyes widened at the realization before she abandoned the bucket and stumbled back over to the bed.

The bag was near the pillow and she ripped it open, feeling around for the flashlight. She turned it on and shined in on the breakfast Gerard had given her, a small bottle of water and two hard-boiled eggs. Ignoring the food she took the flashlight and shone it around the basement. It reached all the way to the other side and it was completely empty aside from the bed and the bucket and her. She realized there were windows but they were covered in so much filth that no light could get in at all.

"Wonderful," she sighed, turning the flashlight off to save battery and grabbing one of the eggs.

**xxAllisonxx**

"Hey Lydia," Allison said, walking up to Lydia at her locker as she grabbed her books for the class after lunch.

"Hi," Lydia said, offering a small smile.

"How are you?"

"I'm okay. I'm worried about Hailey," she said, closing her locker.

"Me too," Allison said softly as they walked to the cafeteria.

"Do you think she's alright?" Lydia asked, looking at Allison with tearful eyes. Allison bit her lip and looked down.

"I hope so… you hear all of these horror stories about people being kidnapped. And it doesn't help being friends with Stiles who knows more than he should," she said, causing Lydia to laugh a bit.

"What stupid shit is he saying now?"

"Well, it's not really stupid. It's just… terrifying. He said based on past cases similar to this, the person who was kidnapped was being stalked for an indefinite amount of time. And when they were rescued or… found… the police always found some sort of log that kept track of everything. Whom the person was friends with, where they worked and when, everything down to what they ate for dinner and what time they went to bed," Allison said, turning to Lydia whose eyes had widened.

"Oh my God. That is terrifying… so does he think Hailey had a stalker?" she asked and Allison tilted her head.

"He's implying it."

"Actually, his father kind of asked me a similar question yesterday," Lydia said, recalling the conversation. "He asked if I knew if Hailey had ever felt like someone was after her or would have reason to kidnap her. Something along those lines."

"Yeah, he asked me that too. But I couldn't think of anyone," Allison said and Lydia shook her head in agreement.

"Me neither. Especially because she's such a likeable person."

"I know. I just hope they find her soon."

"Yeah," Lydia said, giving Allison a small smile before walking over to the lunch line and abandoning the conversation.

"Okay sure, I was done talking to you," Allison muttered under her breath, turning to find Scott, Stiles, and Danny. When she spotted them she adjusted her bag on her shoulder and walked over to them.

"That was fast," Danny said, moving over so she could slide in next to him.

"Tell me about it. Just when I thought I was going to get something out of her she just agreed with me and walked away," she said, resting her chin in her hand, her elbow on the table.

"Agreed with you about what?" Scott asked.

"I said I hope they find Hailey soon and she just said _yeah_ and walked away."

"Did she say anything valuable before that?" Stiles asked.

"She pulled her ditzy voice when I told her you had a theory that she had a stalker and stuff your Dad has found in other cases. Which I don't even know if your Dad has dealt with this before I just thought it would be a good lead in," she said and Stiles nodded.

"No, that was a good idea. What did she say that was ditzy?" he asked.

"She goes _so, does he think she has a stalker?_" Allison asked in her best impression of a ditz that caused Scott to laugh. She turned to him and narrowed her eyes.

"Sorry, I've just never heard you speak like that before," he said with a smile.

"And we should keep it that way," Danny said. "Too weird."

"Anyway, it wasn't much," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"It's alright, I might be able to help. Believe it or not I actually took a few notes when I listened in on her therapy sessions. Derek and I are meeting Peter after school to look them over. Isaac's picking Aaron up at school," Scott said and Allison nodded.

"I'm just hoping we find her sooner rather than later," Stiles muttered, picking up his sandwich and taking a bite as the others nodded in agreement.

**xxDerekxx**

"How are you doing, Derek?" Peter asked as they sat in the Camaro outside of Scott's house, waiting for him to get home from school.

"Fine," Derek said, wondering why his uncle decided to try to talk about this.

"You and I both know you're lying," Peter said, rolling his head towards Derek and Derek huffed. "I know how you're feeling physically… but I want to know how you're feeling emotionally."

"I don't want to talk about it," Derek said through his teeth.

"If you'll just talk to me I might know something that could help you."

"The only help I need is in finding Hailey. Stop acting like you care about me."

"Once again, you and I both know I'm not acting. You know I care about Hailey and want to find her, not only for her safety, but for your sanity," Peter explained, his voice growing soft.

"My sanity?" Derek asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I know that not having Hailey near you is tearing you apart inside. And not knowing how to find her yet makes it even worse. When a werewolf has chosen his or her mate, they always need to be close to them. If not, something bubbles up inside of the werewolf that changes their attitude, senses, everything. And if it persists… it's almost as if the werewolf goes… rabid," Peter explained and Derek's eyes widened and he sighed.

"I had no idea," he said and Peter nodded.

"It's not very common but it's not unheard of. The sooner we find Hailey the better," Peter said as Scott pulled up next to them.

"Hey," Scott said as Derek and Peter climbed out of the car.

"Did anything happen at school?" Derek asked as they walked onto the porch.

"Allison talked to Lydia for a little bit," Scott answered, opening the door. "She didn't get much out of her but she could tell Lydia knew something."

"Anything in particular?" Peter asked and Scott shrugged his shoulders.

"Not really. Allison said to her that she hoped they would be able to find Hailey soon and Lydia just said _yeah_ and walked away. When before she was practically in tears, according to Allison," Scott said.

"She knows something. She has to," Derek said. "What can you tell us about her therapy sessions?"

"My notes are upstairs," he said, leading them up to his room.

"You took notes?" Peter asked, clearly impressed. Scott nodded and went over to his bedside table. He opened the drawer to grab the notebook but just stared down.

"What?" Derek asked. Scott moved things around in the drawer and started pulling things out.

"It's gone," Scott said, bewildered.

"Are you sure that's where you put it?" Peter asked.

"I checked last night just to make sure. It was definitely here I even looked through it," Scott said, growing frantic. "Someone must have taken it."

"Absolutely wonderful," Peter said, his eyes sliding over to Derek. Derek stood in the middle of Scott's room, lips drawn tight together, his hands balled up into fists. "Derek…"

"What's wrong?" Scott asked, looking over at Derek to see his shoulders squared and his chest heaving.

"Being away from Hailey, not knowing where she is, it's affecting him. In all the wrong ways," Peter explained.

"What do we do?" Scott asked. Derek closed his eyes and tried to ignore them, focusing on thoughts of Hailey to try to calm himself down.

"I don't know…" Peter said quietly, the last thing Derek heard as he recalled Hailey's voice in his memory from when Lydia had tortured him and Scott.

"_Come on. Come on Derek, breathe with me_," her voice echoed in his head and he started to slow his breathing. "_I know it hurts. But you have to fight through it_."

Derek opened his eyes to see Scott and Peter staring down at him. He realized he was sitting on the floor, his back against Scott's bedroom wall. Confused, he pushed himself up and cleared his throat.

"Are you alright?" Scott asked and Derek nodded.

"I'm fine."

"What did you do just then?" Peter asked. "To calm yourself down."

"I concentrated on thoughts of Hailey, and completely blocked the two of you out."

"Was there a specific moment?" Peter asked, holding his hand up and Derek nodded again.

"A few months ago at the lacrosse game when Lydia tortured Scott, Stiles, and me. I wasn't healing fast enough because of the electricity and Hailey held me to her and breathed with me, helping me slow my body down," he explained and Peter nodded his head.

"Wait," Scott said, his eyebrows furrowing together as he thought of something. Derek and Peter stared at him as he worked it out in his mind.

"Didn't Hailey use a fire extinguisher to knock Lydia out that night?" Scott asked and Derek's eyes flashed red.

"The fire extinguisher at the coffee shop," Peter said in understanding.

"That can't be coincidence can it?" Scott asked.

"It's good enough for me," Derek growled, turning to leave the room.

"Derek wait!" Scott said, rushing forward and grabbing his shoulder. "You can't just burst into Lydia's house. We don't have proof. Stiles said his Dad told him there weren't any fingerprints on it."

"What more of a reason do you need Scott?" Derek shouted.

"We all want to find Hailey as much as you do! We all love her, too! But we have to go about this the right way, especially with Lydia involved. We know what she's capable of! It won't do Hailey any good if Lydia hurts you, or even kills you," Scott said angrily and Derek sighed.

"He's right," Peter said.

"So what do we do?"

"I think we should go to Deaton," Scott said, shrugging his shoulders. "For all we know he has some herb or something we can give Lydia that could make her tell the truth."

"Fine," Derek said. "But if we don't get anything out of her in the next twenty-four hours, we're doing things my way."

"Okay," Scott said with a nod, following Derek and Peter outside and to the car so they could go see Deaton and hopefully get one step closer to finding Hailey.

* * *

**I hope the multiple POVs aren't too much to handle. I honestly love them because I can write about some of the "minor characters" in my story that are "major characters" on the show. And I hope I'm doing them justice. Plus it kind of feels like the show with scene switches and whatnot and there's so much going on at once you need to know about that I think it makes sense, but you guys tell me if you like it.**

**Thank you everyone for reading!**

**xoxo Steph**


End file.
